Dirty Little Secret
by Kajou
Summary: Konan joins the Akatsuki and finds sexy men around every corner. She cannot decide which one she wants, and ends up with all three! ItaKon, HidaKona, PeinKon, AND HIDAITAPEINKON! Thats right, a FOURSOME! .: Discontinued / Done :.
1. New Member

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, or its characters.**

**Note From Author: I View myself as Konan, sinse I cosplay her, so I made a fanfic to tell about my three favorite guys x me. It contains lemon, if lemon doesn't only refer to yaoi...no yaoi, though. Just lemon and smexing, lol. Contains KonanXPein, KonanXItachi, and KonanXHidan. Enjoy!**

**Dirty Little Secret**

_'I must find him_' Konan thought to herself while scanning the landscape for her beloved partner, Pein. She was crying on the inside, because she knew he couldn't be found. He had been knocked out somehow, and Konan was in grave danger. She just didn't know it yet.

She glanced to the left just long enough to see him, then-

**BAM!!!**

..._'Where am I?_'...she wondered, before jerking her eyes open almost instantly, realizing that she wasn't in the forest anymore. She looked the room over carefully, being sure to check in every crack and crevice for her infamous leader. She felt she could barely breath, so she looked down to see the ropes binding her wrists together, then binding her bound wrists to her body, like she was handcuffed. _'I'm...tired..._' She just now realized this, and drifted off into a heavy sleep...

She awakened the next morning, and immediately looked for a way to escape. She figured out that the room was just big enough for one person. there was a single barred window behind her, a bed to her right, and a large dresser to her left. the door was on the far side of the room, almost in the middle of the wall, and potted plants were covering every available space.

Seeing there was no escaping, no hand signs, and no other people, she had nothing to do besides sleep, or calculate a way out. _'The window is barred, so either the owner of the room isn't supposed to escape, or I'm not..._' She was trying her best to figure an escape, but no luck...

"**I see you've figured it out**." She heard a voice from the door, and looked up from the floor to identify the visitor. He looked familiar, somehow. But in the same way, she felt as if this person wanted to kill..no...**eat** her. "Do you know who I am?"

The person was quite strange. He had two skin colors, and two rather deadly-looking leaves on either side of his head. He resembled a Venus Flytrap. He was wearing a long black coat with red clouds on it. Was he evil?

"**Your partner, Pein, has been our leader for a long, long time. He has told us to finally tell you about it. I don't personally understand why _NOW_, but**-"  
"What are you talking about? My partner would never keep secrets from me!! And why am I tied up!?!? I demand to see Pein right this minute!!"  
the discolored man sighed, and continued, "I told you, I dont understand, either. But he does want to see you as well."

At this, Konan became excited and angry at the same time. How could Pein keep a secret from her? Why wpuld he? what was so horrible, that he had to keep something this big from her? The man cut the ropes binding her body, but not the ones around her hands. She walked with him down a long hall to a large door, hopefully containing her beloved Pein.

He opened the door and lowered his head. Konan's hands were untied, and she rushed over to her partner, colliding into an awkward hug. He rested his arms avove her waist and waited for her to let go. When she did, she slapped him on the side of his face. The man that brought her here gasped and grabbed her wrists again. She growled at him and Pein ordered him to "Let her go, Zetsu."

He did, and Konan clenched her fists to keep from slapping him again. "I deserved that..." "Damn right you did. How could you not tell me about something like this? I sat in that room alone and scared and all I thought about was y-" Zetsu looked away when Pein cut her off with a kiss.

"Now...I brought you here in the first place for you to decide if you wanted to join the Akatsuki, a large team of the best, most highly skilled assasins." Konan considered..._'What am I to do? I can't risk losing Pein-kun, but I'm not _EVIL_...well..._' "Fine. I'll join you. But only because I can't stand being without you."

Pein smiled at this, and continued to stare intently at his computer."I'll assign you a room. Unfortunately, theres not enough room for us to share mine. But one member requested being assigned a room alone. Normally, teammates share rooms, but I'm the Leader, so i get my own. My only choice for you is for you to share a room with-"

"Leader-sama, I dont think he would be very happy at all about that. He's a very solitary person. And Kisame would disagree as well. If anyone should share a room with him, it would be Kisame. He's his partner. And you know the rules, 'no females in your room'. Why don't you just move Kisame in with him and let her share a room with me?"

"You know why. The only reason I let even _Kisame _share a room with _You_ is because you dislike his taste."

_'His taste? What the hell? what, does he eat people or something? And who are they talking about, anyway?'_

"Konan. Don't be so confused. I've brought him to meet you." Pein wouldn't let Konan be worried about anything. "You can come in now."

A man stepped into the large room beside Zetsu and Konan immediately felt something. This was the same tingly, lusty feeling she got when she was around Pein. Was this...

_Love_?


	2. Itachi and Sasori

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its characters**

**Author's Note: OK, so the last chapter pretty much revealed who Konan will be sharing a room with. Hopefully, she will be able to keep her hands to herself. But hw will she keep Pein from finding out about her feelings for this new, sexy roommate?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men stood in front of the door. Zetsu kept glancing at the other, who still haden't looked up from the floor. Pein continued to explain the Akatsuki to Konan, "So this is going to be your roommate, Uchiha Itachi. I will let you get whatever belongings you desire and get situated now. I will call someone to escort you to-" Konan cut him off, saying "It's OK, Itachi-san can take me..or...not..." She tried her hardest not to sound too eager to spend alone-time with him, but it wasn't working the slightest bit. Both the men, Zetsu AND Pein, knew there was something there. However, Pein decided to suppress the thought.

_'Oh, wonderful. Not only is this guy gonna be in the same **house** as me, but the same** room**, too!!! How am I gonna **stand** this??_' Konan was sweating bullets and thinking to herself. _'How could I possibly live with this sexy devil? He's **IRRESISTABLE**!!!_' Konan was filled with lust, love and several more unbelievable feelings. This couldn't possibly turn out well...

"Um..OK..very well then. Itachi, do you mind escorting Konan to her house to get her belongings?" Pein asked, hoping to himself, '_please say no, please say no!!_' But his wishes didn't come true. "Hai, leader-sama." With this, his gaze slowly rose from the floor to Konan's face. He kept the lower half of his face hidden, for a light blush had spread itself among his features. Zetsu was quite tall, and standing right beside Itachi, so he knew exactly what his problem was. He quietly laughed to himself, making it just obvious enough for itachi to know why he was laughing. He immediately recieved the Uchiha Death Glare, which shut up half of his body. "**Heh...seems as though this new girl has an effect on you after all."** Konan realized that only half of his face was speaking. '_Does he have two people for one body? This guy..or at least half of this guy...gives me the creeps' _

After spending quite a while in the bathroom worrying, Konan decided to go and meet Itachi at the front of the base. She walked quietly, head held high as always, towards the frond entrance. She had no belongings to pack for the trip, so she had no excuse for spending so long preparing. And she knew it would become suspicious. '_I have to quit worrying so much. This can't be that hard...I just have to control myself. Don't tackle him, don't tackle him, don't tackle him...' _

She got to the end of the hall, and saw that it forked in two directions. '_Oh, what now???_' "Erm...eh..." Then a shady-looking character appeared from the left hall. It had long blonde hair, covering one eye and in a high ponytail. Was it a guy? It had to be. Girls weren't allowed here. But Konan was. So Pein had to allow others. "Hey, who are you? What are you doing here, un?" '_Holy shit!! This girl has a man's voice!! Well, it must be a guy...' _"Um...I'm new here. I'm meeting Uchiha Itachi outside to get my stuff, and-" "Oh, you're meeting Itachi. well, this place does get pretty confusing to navigate, yeah. I just came from my room. Go down the left hall, then make a right, then a left. See you soon, un." "Hai. Thanks."

'_Left, right, left'_ This place really did get confusing to navigate. Wait a minute...Look at all the doors! '_Wow, how many people live here, anyway? there's 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8. Eight doors. Oh, well. make a right here.'_ She sighed and started in the last direction, but stopped when one of the doors opened, revealing another character in a long black cloak with red clouds on it. '_Why are his yes red and green?He sure does cover his face well.'_ He looked up momentarily, then returned to walking back the way Konan had come.

When she finally got outside, she scanned the field for the guy she met earlier. "I'm over here." She spun around, and was suddenly barely centimeters from the tall Uchiha Itachi. She instantly blushed a deep red and backed away slowly, making it painfully clear that she was uneasy. "Alright...l-lets go then..." and she turned back around and jumped to the nearest branch, starting her journey home when she realized...How had she gotten here? She was totally lost. She didn't want to, for fear of revealing her blushing again, but she had to turn around to ask Itachi to lead the way. He was thankfully already ahead of her. She followed quickly behind, often finding herself drifting into a daydream and almost hitting the branch in front of her, reminding her of when she was looking for her beloved partner. She shook off the memory. It was over now. She would be with him again when she returned to the base. but in a way, she didn't _want_ to go back. She wanted to spend more time with this Uchiha Itachi. Get to know him better. Get to be...freinds.

"Pay attention. you'll need to know how to get back, for when you go on missions. I won't always be there to guide the way." Itachi explained the path and Konan soon understood fully. She sped up and was quickly right beside Itachi, hopping from tree limb to tree limb. She couldn't help herself from glancing to his handsome face every now and then, quickly looking away each time he suspected and glanced back at her. '_I just can't do this. It's too hard to keep from letting him know how I feel. He must be at least suspicious of my feelings for him. Or does he have no idea?_' She found herself staring at him again and looked away.

They arrived at the spot where Konan had lived, and she proceeded to jump down and approach the house. she unlocked the door with the spare key above te doorway. She had lost hers when Zetsu delivered her to the base. As soon as she opened the door, they both rushed inside and inspected it for camaras, persuers, or enemy ninjas. "It's all clear." Itachi stated, before sitting quietly in a chair at the countertop and prompting Konan to "Gather your things. But not many. My room only has so much space." Konan blushed again and looked away when he mentioned his _Room_. Then she continued to her room and got out a bag and the necessaries like her toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, pajamas, shoes, and her favorite picture frame. she haden't anything to fill it with, so it remained a quiet reminder of exactly how lonely she was.

When she was done, she joined Itachi in the Kitchen and they began their journey back. It seemed much shorter of a trip going _to _her house than it was going _back. _Having nothing to do, she stayed right behind Itachi and soon caught herself staring at his behind. she blushed heavily and looked away, ashamed of herself. How could she be having these kind of thoughts about anyone besides her beloved Pein? How could she be in love with anyone else?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, noone reviewed my last chapter, so I had no Inspiration for this one. I pretty much had to wing it and make it up along the way. I have no idea how to incorporate KonanXHidan or KonanXItachi, because hasen't even met Hidan yet, and 2. Itachi has no idea how Konan feels about him, and vice versa (same way around). Well PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas for next chapter an thanx for reading, if anybody did...I write new chapters ever day, so don't worry about me quitting halfway through and starting another story. That will never happen.**

**-A Konan cosplayer and Itachi lover, Kajou**


	3. Feelings and Confusion

**disclaimer: I dont own naruto or its characters**

**Author's note: Well the last chapter was quite boring, if you ask me. Well this chapter started out AWESOME but then I lost my place and accidentally went to a previous page and lost the whole chapter, which was I was nearly (like 9 words away) done. so now i'll rewrite the whole thing again -__- dammit...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They were halfway home and Konan started to get hungry. she was reminded by the constant noise her stomach was making. It was painfully obvious, too. '_I wish my stomach would shut up already. I'd hate to be a bother for Itachi. _' Unfortunately, her stomach was making no acception and made an errogantly louder sound.

GGGRRRRRRRR!! (lawlz)

She sighed and hoped Itachi wouldn't notice. Unfortunatly, he did.

"I see you are getting hungry. Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Itachi was never one for conversation.

"Hai. OK."

Then, suddenly, her vision began to fade and get blurry. But she pushed on as far as she could go. she fell roughly 2 feet, to the hard ground. Itachi must not have noticed, because the last thing Konan saw was Itachi's back, jumping into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she OK, Sasori?"

"She looks extremely malnurished (spelling?). How long has it been since she ate?"

Konan opened her eyes and what she saw almost scared the life out of her. A surprisingly young-looking redhead, a rather sexy-looking Itachi and a quite...._blue_-looking...Shark-man??? He returned her gaze with his beady white eyes and smiled a big smile full of razor-sharp teeth. "AAAHH!!" She stood up, startled, only to fall down again uncomfortably on her behind. she was in another room that looked almost identicle to Zetsu's, but with a single double bed (as in one bed, that is double-sized, like bigger than a single bed, but smaller than a queen-sized).

"Oh, Kisame, I think you scared her."

"Well I'm sorry for being so scary-looking, hehehe..."

Then she heard the voice of the one person that could comfort her. "Is she alright? What's wrong? Is she awake yet?"

"Pein-kun!!Where have you-"

"Konan, you look terrible. How long has it been since you ate?" She hated the first sentence he spoke, but she didn't care. At least he was with her now.

Sasori seemed way too concerned for her. "I'll come back later with some then, try to rest." And she did.

She lay there on her back, staring at the cieling (spelling?) and wondering where Itachi was. '_why am I wondering about Itachi? Why **aren't **I wondering about Pein? what has gotten into me???_' she questioned herself and her motives for telling Itachi about her feelings.

Then Sasori appeared at the doorway with a delicious-looking tray of rice and chicken. He joined her on the big bed by sitting on the edge beside her and handed her the tray after she sat up. she immediately began eating and Sasori smiled at how hungry she really was. then he decided to ask. "When do you plan on telling him you love him?" Konan almost choken on her rice.

"What are you talking about!?!? I dont..._love..._Itachi...And you know that."

"On the contrary. I read people extremely well. You stare at him every chance you get, and when he gets close to you, you can't help but blush. If you don't tell him soon, **I **will." She sensed challenge in his tone, and met a very challenging look. "Fine. Whenever I get a chance, I'll tell him. But..."

"But what?......Is it Pein?"

She looked up at him and gave a slight nod. How would he react? "Should I tell _him_? Or just Itachi?"

Sasori clearly didn't know the answer. Or he wasn't going to tell Konan, if he did. He stood, claimed the empty tray, and continued out the door to tend to his other, unknown chores.

Pein arrived at her doorway and she looked hopefully into his rin'negan eyes. she saw nothing, so Pein joined her at bedside to tell her "Konan, I know this is all very strange to you, so I'm going to let you join me in the Main Hall soon to get to know each and every one of the members of the Akatsuki. Itachi will come to get you." She was relieved to hear some hope in his voice, and nodded.

Pein leaned closer, and met her lips with his. He rubbed her back and lowered his hand to her hip. She showed the slightest sign of protest, and he broke the kiss to tell her "I'll always be there for you.". then he left, leaving Konan feeling more alone than ever. Then she sat there, and cried.

And she cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OK, sorry for the depressed ending, but Konan is feeling so many things at once, and she has no idea what new feeling will hit her next. When she meets the rest of the Akatsuki. Because there is still one person that I havent mentioned yet, that IS mentioned in the description. And sorry about all the spelling mistakes. It's late, and I can't think very well. But hopefully, another chapter will be done before morning!!! Check back very soon!!!**

**I would like to thank:**

**Konan-Akatsuki -- For reviewing**

**ImmortalOokami -- For adding this story to his favorites!!! PAR-TAY!!! WOOT!!!**


	4. Drinking

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto...or its characters**

**author's note: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry for getting lazy and looking up poems on google images!! I thought it would be easy for inspiration to come to me like it always does, but it didn't so i went to google seeking inspiration but only found poems. lots and lots of poems. But no worries, this chapter will have no poems.**

**I actually really want to apologize, so i made this chapter just for fun. In this chapter, Pein introduces Konan to the akatsuki (excluding Hidan, who is out on a mission) And for celebration, they get to drink. And yes, they get drunk. Here's the Akatsuki Drunk Graph:**

**Itachi Drunk Status: Mega perv, Horny ~ Itachi: Gawd, wheres a fangirl when you need one?**

**Kisame Drunk status: Argumantative asshole ~ Kisame: STUPID ASSHOLES!! SHADDUP!! I HATE YOU ALL!!**

**Deidara Drunk Status: Thinks he's a girl ~ dEIDARA: I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC-**

**Sasori Drunk Status: Notices the obvious ~ Sasori: OMFG!! You Have A Face!!**

**Tobi Drunk Status: Suicidingly annoying ~ Tobi: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Zetsu Drunk Status: Spacy ~ Zetsu: XD**

**Kakuzu Drunk Status: Dude... ~ Kakuzu: Dude...I mean, Dude...**

**Hidan Drunk Status: Same ~ Hidan: YOU CAN KISS MY MOTHER FUCKING ASS!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a typical day at the hideout, everyone bored and wandering about, Hidan out on a mission, Kakuzu counting his money, Itachi being...Itachi, Zetsu watering his plants, Tobi bouncing about somewhere, Deidara fixing his hair, Sasori making a potion, Kisame out in the pool, And Pein walking down the hall with Konan to his room.

"So, I said I was gonna let you meet the rest of the members today. As soon as we get to my room, I'll call everyone into the Main Room." they soon arrived, and Pein sat at his desk and examined his computer for a few minutes, then pressed down the button on his speaker and said "Will everyone please gather in the Main Room, to meet the newest member. Thank you."

Then she followed Pein down a series of hallways, doors, and passages, and finally got to a huge room with a long table. It was filled with people, including the few she saw yesterday.

Then Pein continued to point out each member and describe them. "The closest one on the right is Kakuzu. He uses his tentacles in battle and is really quite quiet. Next to him is where his partner, Hidan, would sit. He is a Jashinist and thinks hurting himself feels good. He is obviously very religious, and he HATES being dirty. Beside his chair is Deidara. He specializes in explosions. Next to _him_ is Sasori. He makes puppets out of dead people and makes very effective potions for all sorts of things. Accross the table and beside me is Uchiha Itachi. Itachi specializes in Genjutsu using his Mangekyou Sharingan, and is also very quiet. Next to him is the very tall, Hoshigaki Kisame. He mostly uses water in battle and can be very likable and freindly. Beside him is Tobi. Tobi is hyper and, apparenly, is a good boy. Not much else is known about him. And finally, next to him, is Zetsu. He is obviously a plant, and...um...not much is known about him, either. But he has two totally different personalities, depending on which half of him is talking."

"Wow..." Konan didn't have much to say about the very colorful group of murderers sitting in front of her, besides, "Where is Hidan?"

Kakuzu was the first one to speak. "He's doing something **very** important. He'll be back in the morning. And I think theres something quite important you left out about him." Then he turned his focus to Konan. "He has quite the _colorful_ vocabulary. He prefers to use...curse words."

"Hmmm..." With this, Pein stood up and so did everyone else. He continued to say something Konan would never expect him to say. "OK, so in celebration of Konan coming to join us, I have some drinks in the kitchen." Konan nearly fainted. "What?" Pein **never **drank. everyone seemed much brighter now and hope and excitement crossed _most_ of their expressions. What was visible of Itachi and Kakuzu remained emotionless.

They all gathered in the kitchen to get a drink, then moved to a more comfortable place like the couch or loveseat (**small version of a couch, people**) or the recliner, which Itachi immediatly and always took over.

Before long, and about 6 beers each later, (besides Pein and Konan, who **never** drink) they were living in a houseful of drunks. Kakuzu was passed out on the ploor sleeping, Deidara's hands were making out, Zetsu was staring blankly, Tobi was still jumping around somewhere laughing his ass off, and as for the rest, see the chart at the top. ^^^

Kisame was soon confronted by Sasori. "You're...blue...*hik*" And was answered..."**SHUT THE HELL UP WHO ASKED YOU, PINNOCHIO!?!?!?!?**" And growledat him. Yes, **growled** at him, baring his sharp-ass teeth.

~~~~~~~~~-- Sasori's Moment Of Drunkenness --~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori's eyes widened and he backed away, and fell into Itachi's lap over the arm of the recliner. "Hey, where have you been, beautiful?" He hugged him a little too tight and sniffed his hair slowly. (**O.o**) Sasori wriggled away and ended up falling over Zetsu's legs, who was still just staring into space with a =3 expression on his face. He jumped up and turned around quickly, to almost sit on Deidara, but caught himself. He stared wide-eyed at him. He was making out with one of his hands, and reached towards Sasori with the other, almost grabbing his groin. But he backed away too quickly, and his hand just fell to the floor. Sasori did, too, right onto his behind beside Kakuzu. Then Kakuzu reached out and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him onto his chest, where he immediately and comfortably passed out/fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-- End Of Sasori's Moment Of Drunkenness --~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi got up and wobbled his way over to Konan, who flushed a deep red and glanced to see where Pein had gotten to. He was carrying Kakuzu to his room. She saw him disappear into the main hall (not main **room**, main **hall**. like a hallway.). Itachi held Konan by the shoulders, directly in front of him and stared at her. Just stared at her. For what seemed like eternity. she almost melted right then and there. Then he did what she could only dream of. He fell on top of her. (**HA!! Thought he was gonna kiss her, didn't you? I started to do that, but this seemed funnier**.)

She blushed even darker red and THEN it happened (**OK, you got me. I'll do it**.) He kissed her.

For a whole minute, they just lay there, Itachi on top of Konan, lips locked together firmly. She closed her eyes and wondered where Pein was.

'_How can this be happening!?!? OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!!!!! Oh, God, PLEASE don't let Pein see me like this!!! But...He's so...soft' _She couldn't help but worry, and be in heaven at the same time.

But being drunk as he is, Itachi was soon back to "perv mode". He sat up, straddling Konan's hips, and unbuttoned the top button of her new cloak. Then the second, revealing a fishnet top. He began to fumble with the Third one, but she grabbed his wrist and said "You're drunk. Come on. Get back to your room."

His reply expression actually seemed _disappointed_. But she helped him up, he almost fell, and she helped him stand up again. She noticed something odd rub against her leg doing so, but guessed it was just his kunai (**XD I'm BAD**). She walked with him (mostly walking _for _him) back to their room, passing a questionable Pein along the way.

As soon as they got to their room, Konan layed Itachi down onto their shared bed. He almost fell asleep on contact with the silk covers. She helped him undress, down to his boxers (**XD**) and got him under the covers. When she heard a slam, she guessed that Hidan was back (**she was right**) and started to leave. But Itachi grabbed her sleeve, almost pulling it off of her, but it rested halfway off of her shoulder, making her way too appealing to Itachi. Underneath her cloak was nothing but a full body, short-sleeve, short-legged fishnet bodysuit. **nothing but**. She glanced down, for a reason unknown, to see he was hard as a rock. She blushed the deepest red she had ever been, and quickly, but hesitantly, looked back to his face. his eyes were half closed, obviously either in pain or about to pass out/fall asleep. She didn't know what to do.

'_Oh, God, why does this always happen to me??? WHY!?!? WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO?!?!?_' "Er..."

Then he let out a groan that sent chills down her spine as he wreathed for no obvious reason. "Oooooohhhh...."

Her eyes widened and she started to sweat bullets (**expression, people**). What could she **DO**!?!?

The only thing that she could.

She moved over to the door and closed it, but didn't lock it. Then she moved back beside Itachi at the double bed. She kneeled down so that she was inches, no, _centimeters_ from his face. "You know you won't remember any of this in the morning." He gave a tiny nod, and she moved a few centimeters closer. then she leaned in as close as possible, breathing pretty much the same air as Itachi.

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a heated and passionate kiss. His tongue eventually prodded at her lip, begging for entrance, and she allowed it. She opened her lips the slightest bit, and he forced his tongue inside. He explored every inch of the "Forbidden Fruit", twirling tongues, and eventually broke the kiss for Konan to look deep into his questioning eyes. She was someone else's woman, which made having her even better. She moved her gave from his eyes to his hair, long and dark against his pale skin. she couldn't help herself. She ran her fingers through the bangs on the left side of his face, for he had always split them onto either side of his face, and the rest was tied back behind him. His hair was just as silky and soft as she had imagined. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it twice before looking into her eyes again.

she gazes back at him and he half-mumbled, half-stated "I need you, Konan. I need you _now._" She just gazed back at him, quiet as ever, for none of them had heard a word from her besides the "What?" when Pein said he had bought drinks, or the "Er..." when she was dumbstruck by Itachi's sexiness. For the first time, she told him what he wanted to hear. "I love you, Itachi."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wow...Well, I think that's enough of an apology for an average ItachiXKonan fan. In the next chapter, We finally get into some ItaXKon, or will we? But in either the next or the chapter after the next, there WILL DEFINATELY be HidaXKon. So you can count on it.**

**Thanx, and Reviews are needed, and so is inspiration for later chapters. Anything helps. If you give me a theme for a later chapter, you will see it in the list (to go to the next chapter or skip to a chapter) with your name on it. For example, if Konan-Akatsuki gives me a theme, there will be a chapter named "Konan-Akatsuki".**

**Thanx!!**


	5. Hidan

**Disclaimer: O don't own Naruto or its characters**

**Author's Note: Well it's about time I do something romantic. This IS a romance story. Hidan shows up in this chapter, so get ready for lots of cursing, language, and some stuff you DID NOT expect. And btw (by the way), they are still about 2/3 drunk, lol. A few of them, like Kisame and Tobi, had already calmed down and sobered up. Enjoy!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

That was all it took. Three simple words, and Konan found herself in another world of love. They stared deep into each others eyes, before Itachi pulled her onto his lap, and he sat up so she was straddling his legs. '_why am I doing this? He won't even remember doing this tomarrow. I mean, why did I even tell him that I loved him? He won't even remember!!_' "Itachi, you're drunk. you know this won't even matter tomarrow."

"Never forget yesterday, but live for today, for you never know what tomarrow might bring or what it could take away." Itachi's words made sence to her, but he was drunk !! What would it matter?

"Oh, Itachi, you have no idea how badly I want to do this. But it's not going to matter tomarrow, so what's the use anyway? I want you to love me and want me because you do, not because you're drunk." she sighed, and figured, '_Well hey, since he won't remember anything tomarrow, there's no harm done playing around a little.'_

And with this, she threw the covers off of him, returned to her previous position, and moved her hands under his shirt, raising it halfway up so she could feel his beautiful, toned chest. She glided her hands over every one of the rippling muscles on his stomach. Then Itachi proceeded to remove his shirt, and Konan returned her hands to their places on his chest. She then locked her lips with his again, and licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her to slip her tongue in. She explored every inch of the moist cavern before he dominated the kiss, colliding their tongues together. She then slipped her thumb under the rim of his boxers, sliding it (her thumb) around the edge.

Then something happened that neither of them expected.

The door opened.

They both looked up in horror. They could barely make out the figure in the doorway, besides spiked hair and **very **tall stature. Itachi was the first one to recognize. "Kisame!" And he responded, "Er...eh...I-I-I'll come back later!!" and rushed away. Itachi stood, in nothing but his boxers, and turned the light on. Then moved to sit back down on the bed and rub his eyes. "Uhhh...what has gotten into me....I...I'm so sorry, Konan..." She understood and started to leave the room. she knew Itachi could _take care _of himself. She opened the door again, and stepped out into the hall, being sure to close the door behind her. Then she just stood there, hands and head against the door, wondering what was wrong with her.

'_I can't even believe I **tried** something like that...ooh, It'll never...work out between us' _She closed her eyes anddropped her hands to her sides. She stepped away from the door, pulled her cloak up around her and re-buttoned it, making sure noone saw her alluring fishnets. Then she started away in the direction of Sasori's room. Maybe he could help her.

She got to the large hall of doors and counted to the "Fifth door on the left is my room. Just come to me whenever you need help. With anything.". She sighed and continued counting.

1

2

3

4

5. The fifth room on the left. She knocked and waited for the reply of "Come on in." She stepped inside, head low, and sat on the bed next to Sasori. "OK, what's wrong. Something's definately up. You must've scared the shit out of kisame, cuz I've never seen him run that fast before." and he smiled at her, hoping this was the problem. He had no idea. "No. _He_'s not the problem. It's Itachi." Sasori suddenly became more serious. "What did he do?"

"It's not him. It's me. He was drunk and I tried to take advantage of him...." Then she burst into tears "I'm so ashamed of myself!! *Sniff* How could I? He's so *sniff* _irresistable_!!!" Sasori seemed sorry for her. "It's OK, it's OK...It's not your fault. He won't remember anything tomarrow. I promise."

"I told him *Sniff*...I loved him *sniff*..." then Sasori became quiet again. "...well...I...It's...*Sigh* You can tell him again? When the time's absolutely right. Make him comfortable around you, and into a relaxing atmosphere. Then tell him. You don't have to be positive he loves you back, you just need to let him know how _you_ feel."

".....OK...." Sasori wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest, so he could lay his head atop hers. they sat like this for a few minutes befor Sasori prompted her to get up with him. "I almost forgot. Pein wanted to see you about something." "Hai. OK."

She traveled along the halls and halls of...halls...and finally came to the Main Room. She found Pein there, sitting in the main chair, and motioned to a new one right beside him. Only when she sat beside him did she notice the rest of the akatsuki there, including Sasori and Itachi. Kisame was sitting in his normal seat, but his face was a strange shade of bluish-purple (**red + blue = purple XD**). She also blushed lightly, and returned her gaze to the tabletop.

"Well, Konan, welcome back to the Main Room." He adorned this greeting with a charming smile and continued, "Well someone has finally arrived that didn't get to meet you yet." Konan looked up and scanned the table over, meeting the gazes of all of the freindly, and not so freindly, members. Then she remembered the one empty chair from the other day and looked to Kakuzu, then beside him.

"Well it's about fucking time." She slightly cocked her head to the side, and examined his eyes thuroughly. His eyes were...pink? His hair was light grey, but he appeared very young. Almost as young as Sasori. He had it gelled back, and he was wearing the average Akatsuki cloak. He had a huge weapon behind his back, a three-bladed sythe (spelling?), connected to a long wire, extending to an unknown place. "Hey, Pein-sama, nice piece ya got there, hehehe. Where'd ya fucking find **that **broad? She's a beauty." Konan somehow found herself flattered, but Pein by this time was red in the face. "This..._broad..._is Konan, the newest member of the Akatsuki_. _And we've been together for quite awhile now." He quickly answered this with a smirk and "Oh, really? cuz Kisame says-" Deidara, sitting beside him, quickly slapped him on the back of his head, and Konan gasped. Hidan had nothing positive to say. "Ah! Fuck! That fucking **hurt**!!" "You gotta watch what you say and who you say it around, yeah."

Konan sighed in relief, and secretly looked over at Itachi, who appeared deep in thought. Then he looked up as Zetsu said, "I'm tired..."

They all agreed and moved on to their beds. They had been unaware of exactly how late it was, which was really pretty late after all.

Konan followed close behind Itachi. '_Should I say something to him? Is he still upset? Oh, why is it always me?'_ She decided that moving up beside him couldn't do any harm. She did, and looked over to him. '_What could I say?'_ ....."Itachi? are you...OK?" She was answered with silence, then "I'm tired. Leave me be." And she did. she waited for him to get undressed to his boxers again before she moved from the side of the bed.

She stripped her cloak, revealing her beautiful figure and large breasts in her fishnets, and glanced over to see what Itachi was doing (**more like what he was looking at XD**), and to her content, his head was halfway under the covers and turned over, but she could see his red eyes looking her up and down. she beamed (smiling) on the inside and smirked. '_HA! I won, Itachi. you can't resist me. and it's so close to tomarrow, you **will** remember **this**.' _She laughed to herself at how she had officially won his scarlet gaze, and saw him turn over to face her, but not look at her. He feared she would notice. He unwillingly closed his eyes, and Konan proceeded to remove the fishnets as well, and turned away. Then he opened his eyes again, sensing movement. And there she stood, back (physical back) to him, in all her naked glory. she walked over to the dresser to get a pair of undies and a nightgown, which she dressed into.

she heard him sigh and she beamed on the inside again. It was funny how unusually large breasts affect men.

She continued over to the bed and got in beside Itachi. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and it turned her on. She wriggled beneath (**sideways, it looks like she's under him**) him, and she heard movement. She quickly but effectively glanced over her shoulder to see he had turned over, but she stilll heard movement. What was he doing? (**.**)

They both soon fell into a deep sleep. And waited for the next day to come...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanx for another beautiful chapter of Dirty Little Secret mayhem. Maybe next chapter will have some HidaXKon?? Let's wait and see...**

**and noone reviewed again -__- well, if anyone even _read_. *Sigh* Well, That's another chapter down. the last chapter had the most words I've ever written in a single chapter. then again, they're all pretty short chapters. I have no idea where all you good authors get your story ideas... Thanx again!**

**-The Itachi Lover, Kajou**


	6. PeinXKonan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**Author's note: ^^^Do you really need one of those before every chapter??^^^ Well anywho, here's another chapter for ya. I enjoy the basis of +1 chapter every day. keep checking back, readers, cuz it's getting good now. even though i had NO inspiration whatsoever.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(I'm getting good at that^^^)**

The next morning, Konan woke up before Itachi, her first night at the base. she knew he wasn't a late sleeper from what Kisame had told her, but he had been drunk, so he had a reason to sleep in. she quickly and quietly got up and moved over to the dresser to get another set of fishnets. This time, they were a long-sleeved fishnet top with a toobtop and the standard akatsuki pants with white-thingies on the bottom, and platforms.

The movement had stirred Itachi and he opened his eyes to see Konan slip out into the hallway to take a shower. He also got up, groggy and dizzy, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

**Itachi POV**

'_Ugg, what happened yesterday? the last thing I can remember is...Konan...naked, getting her...nightgown? Yeah, nightgown.'_ He got up and stretched his back and moved to the dresser. Thank god he had another of the standard akatsuki outift. He was afraid he had somehow ruined the other, and after getting dressed, brought them to the laundry room (**lol, well how is the akatsuki supposed to stay clean without a laundry room?**).

**Konan POV**

when she returned to the room, it was empty. She blinked, then moved to drop the towel and get her clothes onto the bed (she lies them out to make sure she has everything there). She was satisfied that she had everything, and slipped into her underwear and fishnet top.

Then she saw the shadow on the wall change. Had Itachi come back already? She turned around and saw the one person she had totally not been thinking about.

Hidan! She quickly covered her breasts, for they were only covered by the fishnets, which were definately not enough cover. Then she blushed lightly, and a smirk crossed Hidan's charming features. there was definately some kind of feeling there. He was beautiful. His cloak was only half-buttoned, and she could clearly see his muscular chest. What she was feeling was not love. Definately not love. this was purely lust (wanting to have sex. "Not love, lust" means she only wants to have sex with him, not, say, _marry_ him.). He stepped closer and she felt herself blush even heavier and made a terrible move.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, back (physical back) to Itachi's side, and he whipped straight in front of her. she gasped, and he was immediately at her lips, hands on either side of her, pressing his lips against hers. she started to protest, but he pulled away quickly and just stood there, staring at her, a smirk on his face. she looked defiantly at his, but she couldn't possibly give him hard enough a glare, because she was too weak against his looks.

Then, like a knight in shining armour, Itachi was behind him, with a kunai to his throat. He closed his eyes and smiled an evil smile, then calmly turned around to face him and said "So she _is _your woman, eh? I don't think Pein would be very happy about that. and I think I know who will be the first to tell." Itachi gave him the cold stare they all knew so well, and replied with "We're not together. I'm defending a woman's privacy. why would you do something like that?"

"Look at her" Itachi actually glanced in her direction, noticing how vulnerable she looked, in only a fishnet top and undies, and Hidan continued, "She's a temptress. Who **can **resist her?" then he leaned closer and whispered the rest into Itachi's ear: "And she's forbidden fruit. That just makes it all the better to **have** her. you know you agree, and so do I. Trust me. I'll be the first to **get **her." and with this, Itachi lowered the kunai and returned it to its place, and Hidan left swiftly. Konan just sat there while Itachi watched him leave, then he walked toward the doorway and said "Get dressed. We have a mission."

She complied, and got up and accounted for her clothes before putting them on. Then she left the room, shutting the door behind her. She scanned the hall for Itachi and found him turning the corner a ways down. She sprinted to his side, breathing heavily for air. Itachi heard her heavy breathing and found himself stiff in his pants, and hid his face behind the hight collar of the cloak.

She noticed he seemed embarrassed for some reason and moved nearer to him. "Are you OK? Are you in a bad mood or something?" then Kisame appeared at his side as well. "what's goin on, Uchiha?" Konan immediately noticed the size difference between Itachi and his older partner. he held a huge sword on his back, which she had never noticed before. "Wow. Big sword." Itachi blushed and kisame responded. "It's the Samehade. One of the-" "Seven great swords. I know. that makes you one of the seven great swordsmen." With this comment, she added a sweet smile. "Yeah. That's right." and he blushed lighty and made Konan giggle. '_I have these men under my **control**. They think i'm so sweet and timid. They can't resist me.' _She smirked and turned to face the door to Pein's office, eager to see how she could effect _him_.

They arrived, and all three stepped into Pein's office. He was staring at his computer. Konan approached him, and leaned over him, being sure to rest her breasts atop his shoulder. He immediately blushed, and hid _his _face behind his cloak. Itachi had "Calmed down" and was looking as presentable as always, beside his tall partner in front of the door. She turned to them and stood tall, relieving Pein of his distraction. He stood as well, and moved to sit on the edge of his desk, facing the partners at the door. "Your mission today is to gather information on the three-tails." **(I know they already got it, I just needed a number from 1-10.)** . They aggreed, and left.

Konan moved to follow, but Pein told her otherwise. "This is a mission for the partners, which you are not. you may be sharing a room with Itachi, but you are **not** his partner." "I know, Pein. I just like to hang around people. It's fun to see what they do during the day. I'm usually bored to tears, figuratively speaking." He smiled, and motioned toward the couch on the other side of the large room, which sat in.

She followed, shaking her hips, gaining Pein's attention. She sat beside him, falling onto the bouncy cushion, effectively bouncing her about, along with her huge breasts. He found himself staring, and looked away. But she had already noticed. She smiled again. '_I even effect my Pein-kun. How fun this wil be, teasing the one I already have_' she moved closer to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, being sure to station her breasts right under his nose (**not really. You know, it means "Right where he can see them clearly" or "Right beaeth his gaze". You get the point.**). He couldn't help but stare down at them. Her cloak wasn't fully buttoned, so he could see right down it, to her fishnet and toobtop shirt. Before he knew it, he was hard as a rock in his pants. But he couldn't look away.

She noticed this (The "not looking away" part), and smirked again. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What was it that you wanted to see me about?" Pein shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the burning between his legs. She had no idea why, and figured he was uncomfortable answering her question for some reason. "I understand." Pein suddenly started to sweat, hoping he was wrong about what she "Understood", and looked her way with a questioning expression. She continued, "You don't want to answer. That's totally fine. I don't mind." He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not that, I just can't seem to get comfortable."

He shirted again, holding back a moan from the friction against the leather couch. Konan quickly moved on top of him, not helping one bit, so that she was straddling his legs. she caught a surprised expression, and felt something. '_What's that? A kunai? No, he keeps his kunai in a pocket on his arm. Ohh, I think I know X3'_ Pein saw the entertained expression on Konan's face, and she squirmed a bit, purposely.

Pein couldn't help it. He moaned against the delicious friction. Konan appeared confused for a moment, and just to mess with him, she leaned over to his ear, pressing her breasts against his chest, and breathed in his ear, then, satisfied with the twitch (**if you know what i'm talking about**), she continued and nibbled on his earlobe, teasing the piercing there. She licked around it then lightly sucked it, mimicking (Spelling?) what she could do to other parts of his body. she felt him throb and smirked an evil smirk. She unbuttoned his robe halfway (or as far as she could reach) and moved her hands under his shirt. She felt all over his muscular chest, amazed at how long it had been. He must've worked out or trained a lot. He didn't used to be this buff. She teased at a nipple, finding a new piercing there as well. She smiled, and continued teasing him. He had a pained expression on his face, but they both knew he was loving it.

She moved off of his lap, rubbing up against him again and achieving a grunt. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Seeing she had completely unbuttoned his cloak, he felt himself throb again. Konan rose back up from the floor (where she was unbuttoning his cloak) and kneeled onto her knees between his legs, which she spread for him. He found himself growing impatient and loosened up a bit. He couldn't rush a woman. He just couldn't find it within himself. She decided to tease him some more '_I'm here, I might as well have a whole lotta fun.'_

She wedged her thumb between his pants and his hip, and slid it around to his side. she knew she was torturing him, but she _loved_ it. She then decided to cut the crap, and grabbed directly onto his groin, rubbing it up and down. He moaned loudly, and squirmed at how good she was. It surprised him. He never wanted her to belong to anyone else. She was all his.

She stopped and unbuttoned his pants as well, stripping them off onto the floor. Surprised at the size of the bulge in his boxers, she hastily removed them as well. She was truly shocked at how large Pein's dick was. He had four piercings, three along the underside, and one at the tip. She smiled again, and wrapped her lips around the tip, raising another moan from Pein.

He squirmed again and arched his back, eager to get himself further into her mouth. Then he shocked her again by grabbing the back of her head and pushing himself all the way into her mouth. He moaned again "A-aaaaahh..." and his breathing picked up, while Konan sped up, lifting up, then back down again, sucking as hard as she could. She repeated this again and again. "Aaah...Konan...I'm....I'm gonna..." She repeated the process a few more times before deep-throating him again, and he came into her throat and mouth. "A-aaaahh!..." She swallowed what she could, letting a little drip to the floor.

She stood again, satisfied she had done a fair enough job, and he did as well. He proceeded to get dressed, and Konan layed comfortably on the couch. Pein fastened his cloak almost completely, letting only the fishnet part of his shirt show. Konan sat up so he could sit down, and when he did, she scooted nearer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Ya know, someone might see the floor. I'll go get a rag. Be right back, love." Pein nodded, and she walked out the door to the kitchen.

After she left, tobi and Zetsu appeared in the doorway. "We heard yelling. are you OK, Leared-sama?"

"Yes. I'm alright, Tobi. It must've been Hidan or something." Zetsu noticed the spot on the floor, and blushed. "Um...you had...milk?" Pein followed his gaze and noticed thespot as well. "Er..uh..yeah. milk. I got it earlier. Thanx for checking in, guys. seeya. They took the hint and left, allowing Konan to come in to clean up the spot.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OK, that's one guy down, two to go XD Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to get from walking in the hall to giving Pein a blow job, but I managed. thank god.**

**I really need inspiration now that I ended a chapter completely. Any ideas welcomed!!**

**-The Itach Lover, Kajou**


	7. Almost HidanXKonan

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or its characters**

**Author's Note: This Chapter has more KonanXPein, and some Pein Hating Itachi. Maybe even a fight ^_^ I love this story. Can't wait to make another. Sorry bout not submitting another chapter yesterday, but my brother was in my hair ALL DAY...well, here's more Dirty Little Secret.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Later that afternoon, Pein called Itachi into his office. He arrived almost too soon, and stood in front of the door, waiting for Pein.

"OK, Itachi, there's a serious issue I'd like to discuss. There's been rumors going around about you..._being with_ Konan." Itachi hesitated for a minute, before responding, "The rumors aren't true...Konan and I may share a room, but there's nothing there."

Pein raised his voice for the first time that day, almost screaming at Itachi, who flinched at his words. "**How could you lie to me, Itachi?!? Zetsu is the most respectable member of the akatsuki, and he TOLD me what Kisame saw!**" Itachi looked to the floor. even **he **didn't know what Kisame saw. (**keep in mind that Itachi was drunk that night and forgot all about it**) Pein tried to calm himself down, the continued some time later. "You can't lie to me. I see everything. I will be watching you 24/7. Don't try anything with **my **Konan." He dismissed Itachi, and sat down to think.

'_Konan is **mine**. Nobody else's. Especially not Itachi's. He will never get near her again._' right before Itachi got through the door, he stopped him and told him "I'm changing Konan's room."

"No, leader. You can't-" "**Itachi! You will not tell me what I can and Can't do.** Now please. If you value your life, you will get out of my office."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan was sitting in the "Living room" of the base, reading a book when Pein's voice came over the speakers. She looked up from her book to listen, as well as Deidara and Kakuzu, who were also reading. "Konan and Kakuzu, please report to my office." She then started down the hall to Pein's office.

She arrived, and met Kakuzu there. she looked at him and nodded a greeting, then Pein began, mainly focusing on Konan. "I'm changing your room."

"What!?!? Why?" "Because I don't want you anywhere near Itachi." She looked to the floor and thought to herself. '_Why is he doing this? Does he know what I tried that night?_' Fortunately, he's only going on rumors, but from the one member he could trust. Zetsu. Pein began again. " Zetsu tells me he tried something with you, so I don't want him anywhere **near** you. I'll be watching him 24/7. All day and all **night**." She looked back at him, surprised. "But-"

"You're lucky I'm only watching **him** and not **both of you**. I respect your privacy, and you're a woman. I'd never keep watch over you like that. I'll be moving you in with Hidan. Kakuzu can share a room with Itachi. I really hate to move partners around like that, but I can't risk losing you." She understood, and was honestly quite scared. After what happened last night (**I think it was _last _night. I'm not sure...**), She really couldn't trust Hidan. He was sexy and seductive, but she just didn't trust him. She didn't love him like she did Pein or...Itachi.

"Hai"

"Hai. I'll go get my stuff."

"I will, too."

Pein dismissed them both, and sat on his leather couch. He had no idea what he was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan was moving her fishnets into the dresser when Hidan arrived at the doorway, obviously exausted from his mission. "What's going on, Konan? Where's Kakuzu?"

"Pein switched our places. He's sharing a room with Itachi." Hidan looked puzzled, before eyeing (spelling?) the large single bed. His mind filled with dirty thoughts, but he made it look like he was thinking about moving furniture around. Konan instantly became suspicious, and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the Living Room and finish my book. See ya around?" Hidan looked to her after a moment and said "Yeah. I'm gonna take a nap. I'm fucking tired."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later, Hidan showed up in the Living Room, looking as calm and neat as ever. Someone could never tell he took a nap. He probably didn't. He scanned the room for Konan, and upon realizing she wasn't there, started to leave again. Deidara stopped him, though. "What're ya doin, un? Lookin for Pein's girl, yeah?" He almost didn't respond, but decided it couldn't hurt. "Yeah. You know where she went?"

"I think she went outside for a minute, un. I she's not out there anymore, she's in her new room or with Itachi, yeah." Hidan thanked him and left to go outside.

He got there a little while later and found Konan sitting on a large rock watching butterflies. He approached her and she glanced over to him and scooted over, making room for him to sit. He smirked and sat beside her.

"Whatcha doin?" She looked at the ground."Not much...watching butterflies."

"You can make them, right?" "Yeah, but it's not the same. I control my butterflies, these ones are totally random. You never know what they'll do next."

"But all they do all day is fucking suck on flowers. Then they lay their damn eggs and fucking die." Konan looked at the ground again and closed her eyes. Hidan noticed he hurt her feelings, and tried to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She gasped at this sign of affection and looked at him, confused. He cleared things up, saying "I hate to see you upset." She looked into his dreamy lavender eyes, and almost melted.

He leaned in close, and she got scared. '_What am i gonna do? Is he trying to kiss me? Should I let him do it? Oh, god, **why me**!?!?_' She closed her eyes, and Hidan did, too, and he pressed his lips against hers. She lightly licked his bottom lip, and he automatically opened his mouth ever so slightly, as did she. She brushed against the roof of his mouth, and he dominated the kiss. They stayed like this, making out out front of the base, for what seemed like 20 minutes.

When they finally broke the kiss, Hidan unbuttoned the first 3/10 buttons of her cloak before she stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "Hidan. Please. A lot is going on." He was paying attention, just not completely. He was busy staring down her cloak, which was unbuttoned just enough so that he could see her entire cleavage and most of her boobs, almost to the nipple. But about an inch away.

He instantly got stiff, and squirmed to hide it the best he could, which wasn't that good at all. Konan moved to get up. She let one leg fall to the ground, the other resting between Hidan's legs. She seemed to be stuck. She rocked her leg back and forth, trying to get her other unwedged. He suppressed a moan, closing his eyes tightly, before Konan discovered what she was doing to him. She had been rubbing her leg against his arousal. She quickly removed it, unwedging her other leg in the process, backing away quickly. Hidan got up as well, squirming the whole time. Konan blushed deep red and couldn't hide her face, for her cloak was still unbuttoned. And when she stood up, it just slid lower. now Hidan could see one entire boob, half the other, and her whole stomach.

"Er...my bad..." She hurriedly buttoned it up. Hidan closed his eyes again, as he felt his erection throb. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Seeya...Hidan." She returned to the base. Hidan just stood there for a moment, before following her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OK!! Well there ya go. I made another bondage chapter, lol. I didn't submit a chapter yesterday, so I'm gonna go write another now. Maybe Hidan and Itachi will fight? Maybe Hidan will gain a fun night? Who knows? Vote for the better idea via review. I can't write the next chapter until you do.**

**I just noticed I rhymed all 4 of those lines without knowing. O.o**


	8. Official HidanXKonan

**Well, I've been EXTREMELY busy. sorry to all my reviewers...I wish more people would review, on EVERY chapter, so I could see just how many people read it...well anyway, I started reading the Bleach manga today. I'm on the second book. I've got the 2nd and 3rd here on my desk. Well noone cares about what Manga I read, so let's get on with the chapter.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She got inside and went to her room, which she now shared with Hidan. She got out her nightgown, and eyed it nervously. Would it be too tempting for Hidan? It was white, almost clear. She sighed, unaware of her stalker at the doorway. The violet-eyed watcher left to find a better hiding spot, probably in the bathroom. Konan got out her lacy black panties, laid out all her stuff on the bed, and continued to the bathroom.

She got in thebathroom and started to undress, completely unbuttoning her cloak. Then she realized her extreme fault. She had forgot to close the door, and moved to do so, cloak flying behind her, revealing her entire fishnetted body (**long-sleeve fishnet shirt and long-sleeved fishnet "pants"**). Once she had closed and locked it, she completely removed her cloak, then her top, then bottoms, followed by her panties (**didn't I mention them? No? OK**.)

She turned the water on, waiting for it to get hot. Once it did, (**Gawd, this is taking FOREVER. Just get in the fucking shower**) she stepped in and leaned under the hot water, soaking her azure hair thuroughly (**yay, I spelled it right!**). She washed her hair, rinsed it, and just stood there for a while, thinking to herself.

'_I know what happened with Hidan earlier, but...does he...**want** me? I don't think so...maybe he's just a perv, and gets hard from seeing any girl's cleavage...But I like him...What should I do?_'

She thought for a few moments, then noticed the water starting to get colder. She turned it off, and stepped out from under the showerhead. She wrapped a towel under her arms, and traveled back to the room. She scanned the room for chakra, and upon sensing none, closed and locked the door. She dropped the towel and got her panties on. Someone, probably Hidan, knocked on the door. "One moment." she said, pulling her nightgown on. She eyed herself in the mirror, seeing just how translucent (**In-between Opaque and Transparent. Means you can pretty much see thru it, but it's blurry**) her nightgown was. She sighed, and opened the door.

Surprisingly, noone was there. She stepped out of the room, looking over the hall. everyone else's doors were closed. She checked the other direction, seeing Itachi and Zetsu's doors were also closed.

'_Itachi..._' She couldn't help but to think about him... "Konan. What are you doing out of your room this late?" She looked back the other way to see Hidan come out of the bathroom. "Um...I thought you knocked earlier."

"No, I didn't." She saw him loer his gaze temporarily, eyeing her breasts, larger than most. Then he obviously caught himself and looked away. Konan looked away as well, then noticed she was still in the hallway, moving back inside her room. Hidan followed, wearing only a towel from the bathroom around his waist. Konan sat on the edge of her side of the bed. Hidan got inside and closed and locked the door.

Konan couldn't help but wonder '_why did he lock it? Nobody would come in if they knew he was changing_' She shrugged it off, and layed down, pulling the silk covers up over her shoulders, to about her neck. She rolled over to face away from Hidan, and he dropped the towel.

Konan couldn't stand it. She had to. She carefully looked over her shoulder, only barely at first to see if he noticed, but he didn't. He was facing away from her. She carefully rolled over to face him, and closed her eyes 3/4 of the way. She couldn't miss this.

He got his boxers off the top of the dresser and turned around. Konan almost gasped. He was **huge**!! She breathed deeply, trying to be convincing that she was asleep. He seemed convinced, and moved to get his boxers on. She was still watching, and licked her lips hungrily. Hidan saw her do so, and smiled. He still believed she was asleep.

He got in bed behind her. **~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~(~Now The Fun Starts~)~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~**She continued breathing deeply, and Hidan remained convinced. Realizing this, Konan decided to see how far she could push him.

She squirmed a little, and just barely opened her eyes, making sure he didn't see her do so. He blushed a little, and she held back a smirk. '_This is going to be fun_' She turned over to face him, and squirmed again, grunting twice. Hidan blushed again.

She moved her leg atop his, jamming it right against his manhood. He let out a painful grunt, and automatically moved his leg over hers. She squirmed again, and released a long moan "Aaahh...ooooooohhh..." Hidan blushed even deeper, and she felt him get harder between his legs. She held back another smirk, and continued.

She squirmed some more, and began rubbing her leg in between his. She felt him get harder and harder, as he turned redder and redder.

She continued her motions, pretending to have a wet dream. She removed her leg, recieving an upset groan from Hidan. But she soon replaced it with her hand. He turned really red again, and she squeezed. He moaned long and loud, either in pain or really, really enjoying it. She decided to find out, and started moving her hand, until she found his length. He grunted again, and she began pumping him erection. He moaned, and squirmed a little, being careful not to make Konan release his arousal. He accidentally bucked into her hand, making her practically punch his sack. he grunted, and she continued her quick movements along his length. She felt it throb, and found herself needy.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, she stopped and turned over. Hidan opened his eyes and saw Konan had turned over, and almost turned her back over again. He decided against it, and instead just shook her "awake".

She played along, and grunted, squirmed some more, and finally opened her half-closed eyes. She flipped over again, onto her stomach. She felt something on her side, and moved around, trying to move it. She just ended up rubbing it more, and Hidan choked out a moan. Konan sat up, startled, and realized what she had been grinding against. Hidan had sat up when she did, and the covers formed a bulge around his still-stiff manhood. she blushed, and said, "um...Hidan...I didn't know. Rea-" She started to protest, but Hidan had swept her up and slammed her against the wall with a loud **WHAM.**

He knew he had to have woken _someone _up, and decided to keep quiet. He had her wrists in one hand above her head, he feet barely off the ground. He lowered her, and said, actually quite loudly, "You...Little...TEASE" She flinched at his words, and was startled again when he forcefully slammed his lips against hers. She kissed back, and he prodded between her lips, and just to tease him, she didn't allow entrance.

He got madder and released from the kiss as well. He moved his other hand from beside Konan to between her legs. He started rubbing her crease, and recieved a light moan. He smirked, and moved his hand again to raise her gown, getting better access to her pussy. He moved his hand back, and pulled her panties to the side, then he forcefully slid his finger into her pussy. She choked back a scream, and closed her eyes tightly. He was satisfied, and moved his other hand to her left boob. He began massaging it and squeezed her nipple, getting another choked moan. He continued moving his finger in and out, before adding another. She grinded her teeth, and moved her arms beside her, propping herself against the wall.

He had barely added the third finger, and she screamed as loud as she could "**Aaa-AAAAaaaaaahhh........**" Hidan stopped all his movements, and held still, listening to the slight movements from the other rooms. Satisfied Konan hadn't startled anyone, he squeezed his three fingers into her pussy. He massaged her clit, and she moaned again.

Then they both jerked their eyes open when they heard someone slam against the door. Someone was trying to break into their room. Hidan assured her, "Nobody can get in here. I've had the door reinforced, for when I do my rituals." Konan looked to the floor, and he continued his movements, in and out, in and out, in and out. She moaned again, before cumming all over Hidan's fingers. He smirked, and just as he did, Pein burst through the door with a third slam.

He looked up, and a worried/shocked/**furious** look came to his face. Hidan loked back at him, removed his fingers, with another grunt from Konan, "Ooooohh, **shit**."

Pein moved closer and closer, one step at a time. He got roughly a foot away from Hidan and he released Konan's breast and let her fall to the floor.

He held up his hand, wet with Konan's cum, and Pein looked, too. they stood there for a second, both staring at Hidan's cum-soaked hand, before all hell broke loose.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well that was fun, wasn't it? Too bad I had to cut it short. I wanted to write 2 chapters yesterday to make up for lost time, but I didn't get around to it...Well I will TRY to write another now. Check back soon!**

**Ideas and Inpriration always welcome!! Please review every chapter!!! Thanx for hanging in there, readers!!**


	9. Spin the bottle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**Author's Note: OK, so I FINALLY finished the last chapter, THANK GOD!!! Thanks to all my reviewers, for being there 4 me :') I'm doing this and last chapter on an idea given by one of my reviewers, Thank you, Uchina-Chan !!! For inspiration, and thanking me. Thanks again. Wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Now on with the beating!! .**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pein moved closer and closer, step by step, while Hidan backed away, step by step. Konan just watched helplessly. What could she do? She had been sexually abused, and was now totally exhausted. She wanted more than anything to crawl into bed and fall asleep, but the only thing she could do was run her bruised wrists and breast, and then silently pass out, which she did.

He clenched his fists. "Um...I can explain, I swear. She wanted it. She asked for it. It was **her **fault." Pein cracked his knuckles, and another look of fear crossed Hidan's face. He had backed up so far, he hit the wall behid him and glanced over his shoulder to make sure he had, and it wasn't just his imagination. He definately had hit a real wall. He turned back to Pein, who was now standing right in front of him.

"Don't hurt me, Leader-sama, **please**!!! I will never do it again!! **PLEASE**!!! I beg you!!" Hidan had fallen to his knees in front of Pein, who was looking down his nose at him. "Get out."

"But...this is _my_-" "**GET OUT**" "OK..." He rushed through the door, and wiped his hand with his cloak.

Pein moved back over to Konan, passed out and panties soaked with cum. He frowned at how pitiful she looked, and got her out a change of panties. He then picked her up bridal style. She was so limp...He carried her to his room, passing the living room along the way. He stopped for a moment, to see if anyone was in there. It was just Tobi and Deidara. They both looked up wide-eyed and confused. Tobi was the first to speak. "Woah, what happened to Konan-senpai!?!?" Pein replied with a single word. The name of the person now entering the living room from the other hall. "Hidan..." He looked up, and saw Pein walk away with Konan into the hall that only led to his office.

Once he got there, he hesitantly removed Konan's underwear, soaked with cum. He sighed, wishing it had been **him**, and, of course, less forceful. He got the other pair and pulled them onto her. Then he carried her over to his huge, comfy scarlet silk bed. It would have looked like a sex paradise to anyone who was...**awake**. He set her down and brought the covers up to her chin.

She groaned and squirmed a little, getting comfortable. again, Pein found himself wishing it was him making her squirm and writhe in pleasure.

'_What am I thinking? Here she is, in this pitiful, abused state and all I think about is having sex with her? I'm sick!_' He scolded himself, and started undressing as well.

After removing his shirt, he closed the door and locked it. He always locked it, whether he had a visitor or not. He had privacy issues, and hated being watched. And yet, he lives his life watching others all day and all night.

Konan awoke to see Pein, in all his shirtless glory. He was...magnificent. He was muscular, oh, too muscular for the **word** "muscular". He almost rivalled Kisame. And sexy. God, he was sexy. Girls couldn't get enough of him. Konan was always on the watch of him, doing whatever he wanted her to, and asking nothing in return. She wanted to keep him in love with her, no matter what.

She opened her eyes halfway, still appearing exactly how tired she was. She watched Pein tease her, undressing slowly.

After removing his shirt, he locked the door and moved back beside his side of the bed. He then unbuttoned his pants and slid off the white things holding his shoes on, then his shoes. Then he stood again, and his pants slid lower. She licked her lips hungrily, and she know he noticed. He had been facing her, and knew she was watching him. He wiggled his hips, letting his pants fall off onto the floor.

He then kicked them off and sat on the bed sideways, one leg on it, the other resting his foot on the floor. He looked at Konan lovingly, and she looked up to meet his gaze. Then she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Pein rolled into bed as well and buried himself in the scarlet silk covers. Konan rolled over to rest her head on his perfect, pierced chest, resting one arm under his, that he's using to prop himself up, and the other across him, making circles on his powerful bicep. She fell asleep that way (in that position).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Meanwhile...**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yaaaahh-aaaaawwwnn" Itachi had just woken up, and rolled over and dropped his arm straight out in front of him. He felt around a bit, and realized nobody was sharing his bed. He sighed and got up and got dressed.

Everyone else was also awake, and had gone into the kitchen to get breakfast. Itachi was the last to get there. Everyone turned around to glance at him, then turned back to their meals.

'_Well everyone's energetic today_' He thought to himself, getting some cereal and sitting in th recliner. He swiched on the TV and turned it to something interesting (**can't think of a channel that the Akatsuki would like**). Everyone else followed, assuming their usual positions, Deidara on the couch as well as Kakuzu and Hidan, Zetsu standing in the corner with Tobi at his feet, Pein and Konan sharing the smaller couch, and Sasori in someone's lap, finding nowhere else to sit. This time, he assumed the position of Deidara's lap. He smiled arrogantly up at him, and he returned an annoyed look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**When Everyone Finished Breakfast**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan resembled James Bond the way he traveled the halls that day. staying close to the wall, peeking around a corner before rounding it, and sneaking into every possible crack or crevace to keep away from Pein. He was terrified of him since the other night.

Everyone liked to fool with him by creeping up behind him and saying quickly in a gruff voice similiar to Pein's, "What do you think you're doin' " and watching him bolt away, then laugh their asses off.

Itachi, on the other hand, was always depressed, or at least since Pein moved her out of his room. He just sulked around the base, avoiding human contact. Everyone else just played along, letting him spend all day in his room or reading.

But one of those days, Pein decided that the days were being too boring, and was planning something to do. _'Maybe_ _drinking again. No. Never again. Game night? Maybe. If_ _I get some games. Hmmm...**AHA!!! PERFECT!!!**'_ "Hehehe..." He came into the living room to meet everyone else, including Itachi and Hidan. He walked into the living room casually, carrying the empty beer bottle. everyone looked up, then an expression of shock passed every face.

Sasori spoke up. "Leader-sama, have you been **drinking**!?!?"

"No, of course not. I have come up with something to do." He gave him a hopeful look.

"We're going to play Spin The Bottle." Tobi added, "Don't you mean Truth Or Dare? Or 7 Minutes In Heaven? there's a lot of games that involve a bottle." Pein thought about this for a moment...Well, lets vote then. Who wants to play 7 Minutes in heaven? Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu raised their hands. "And who wants to play Truth Or dare?" Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame raised their hands. "Eh...Tie...Wait...Konan, what do **you** want to play?" she looked up from her book. "Um...Truth Or Dare."

So everyone sat in a circle, and Pein placed the bottle in the middle. "I'll go first, since I'm in charge around here." Everyone silently sighed and he spun the bottle.

It landed on...Sasori. "OK, Sasori, Truth Or Dare?"

"Um...I'm not stupid. Truth." He smirked and thought for a moment. "Alright...who would you rather french kiss, Kisame or Kakuzu?" He sat there for a moment before answering. "Kakuzu. He's not better looking, but if he bites me, he won't draw blood." Kisame laughed, and Kakuzu remained emotionless as always.

"I answered, so it's my turn." He spun the bottle, and it landed on...Konan.


	10. Kisame

**So sorry, guys. I was awaiting an idea from a freind and I finally got one ! =^_^= YAY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters! **

**Now on with the chapter!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The bottle spun for a minute, then finally stopped...on Konan. She looked up, surprised. Sasori asked "Truth or dare" and she answered promptly, "Dare." She looked into his eyes and he looked at her comfortingly, as if saying 'Don't worry, I'm not a complete pervert.'

Before she could answer, Pein added, "If you choose not to do the dare or answer the truth, you have to kiss the person to your left for at least 10 seconds." Everyone looked at the person next to them. Here's the order of mambers, stting in a circle, clockwise:

Pein Konan Zetsu Tobi Deidara Sasori Kisame Kakuzu Itachi Hidan

Then her thoughts were contradicted by him saying "I dare you to play the rest of the game without your cloak." she hesitated, but stood and unbuttoned her cloak slowly. It fell to the floor, revealing her in only a lacy black bra and a fitting thong, also black. Suddenly everyone covered their noses and looked away. she sat back down, sitting on her legs traditional japanese-style. She wouldn't dare sit cross-legged.

She spun the bottle aggressively. A bit _too _aggressively, and it flew through the air, hitting Pein on the side of his nose (he was turned facing Hidan, beside him), making a loud CLINK noise. it was a bit funny, but the bottle almost broke. It had a crack in it. Konan would have to be more gentle. Pein tossed it to her, rubbing the side of his nose. she caught it and placed it on the floor again.

She spun the bottle again, being more careful this time. It rotated for a while, then slowed....then...stopped. Kisame looked up from the bottle, which was now pointing to him. Konan smiled at him, and he almost automatically smiled back, flashing his rows of sharp teeth. Konan stopped smiling and grimaced playfully. "Truth or dare, Kisame?" He was silent.

"Well? I'm very imptient, you know." He blinked and looked at the faces of each and every member before answering quickly, "Dare".

She sat back and looked at the high cieling thoughtfully. "Alright, I dare you to......" Kisame glanced over at Kakuzu. '_If I don't like the dare...I'll have to kiss **him**?_' He looked back to Konan. He knew by the way she was staring at the cieling that this would be bad.

But suddenly Pein stood up and stretched. He held his arms above him and stretched, bending his back slightly sideways and grunting. "I'm getting pretty bored with this. I'm goin out to the pool.

"Oh, cool."

"Good Idea"

"I'll go get my bathing suit!"

The rest of the Akatsuki agreed and got up, stretching, and hurried to their rooms. Konan was the last one to leave. She had wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, too lazy to re-button it. Once she got to her room, the door was shut, as always. Hidan always kept his stupid door shut and locked. She pushed on it, actually to find it unlocked, and stepped inside. She held two fingers to her lips and scanned the room for Chakra.

Hidan wasn't here. And if he was, he was either dead or using some sort of advanced jutsu to hide his Chakra. Satisfied, she closed and locked the door. She quickly stripped, before realizing, "I don't have a bathing suit!"

She threw her cloak on over her bare body and rushed to Pein's room. Not his _office_, his **room**. She opened the door quickly. "Oh, god! sorry!" She rushed back out and down the hall to the living room, to stand against one of the walls. She had walked in on Pein, completely naked, holding up his bathing trunks. A picture that would never leave her mind. His almost completely pierced body, his beautiful curves and creases, his toned muscles, and his seductive, emotionless face. Everything about him was perfect.

He appeared beside her from that hallway. She looked at him, embarrassed, and blushed. He just grinned and said "What was it that you needed?" She looked in his eyes and said "I don't...really...have a bathing suit..." He chuckled and lightly grabbed her arm. "Well lets go get one. Noone in one of the smaller towns of Suna will recognize our cloaks." She hesitated behind him, sayiing "Hold on, let me get some clothes on." and she hurried down the hall, leaving Pein with a puzzled expression on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan hurried inside the small store, scanning thuroughly over each and every outfit. Then she found it.

It had to be one of the smallest bathing suits in the store. It barely covered her ass and her tits were pretty much falling out. Pein had to cover his whole blushing face behind his high collar. She turned around once in the mirror before settling on one size bigger, just to avoid temptation. It was navy blue and had a white rose on the left half of the top.

They returned and found everyone else already either in the pool or sunbathing in a folding chair.

Konan dropped her bright blue towel noisely down onto the long chair and a few members glanced her way, only to double-take and stare. She was barely covered! Pein glared back at them possesively. He made his way slowly into the pool, almost followed by his azure-haired partner. **Almost**. Pein continued on to the deeper half of the pool, and Konan sat on the edge with her feet in, staring blankly at the clear water.

Kisame was the first to approach her from the water. "What's wrong, Konan-sama?" She looked up to his face."I..uh...can't swim." He smiled at her and said "Take my hand. I'll teach you." She could only trust him. He was the best swimmer in Akatsuki.

She timidly held onto his hand while she slipped into the warm water. It was much deeper than she had thought. She went under and immediately clung onto Kisame's waist, pulling herself back up. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her higher, so that she was in the water only up to her shoulders. He was surpringly strong. "Wow, you're strong!" she smiled at him and he smiled back, closing his eyes in a wide grin. His teeth were pearly white and sharp as hell. She carefully raised her hand and wiped a strand of hair to the side of her face.

Kisame held onto her where her ribs were and she clung wrapped her arm halfway around him, low on his waist. "Ready? You can open your eyes under water, right?" She nodded, and he continued. "Ok then, hold your breath. We're going under." (**Lol, that's a song XD**). She took a long breath in and Kisame pulled her under with him, moving smoothly. almost fluidly, in a straight line towards shallower water. Konan liked the water. It felt so nice against her skin.

They resurfaced and Konan caught her breath. Kisame wasn't having any trouble breathing or catching his breath. '_He can probably breathe under water._' Konan wondered what other traits he had from a shark and shook one specific fact out of her mind. She could stand now, the water was only up to her high waist. It was very low to Kisame. Right below his...waist (**.**). They spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to swim, and she was soon quite skilled at it.

When she thought about it, she hadn't seen Pein since she got there. She looked around for him when she got out, and was soon joined by Kisame, who had dried off all except his hair. She smiled at him and asked "Have you seen Pein-kun?" His smile faded and he thought for a minute. "I think he went back to his room. He said he had something important to take care of." Konan thought this over for a split second, then realized, '_I think too far into things. It's Pein's business what Pein does.'_ she sighed and returned her gaze to the tall blue man before her.

"Thanx, Kisame-san. Seeya soon!" She smiled sweetly at him, making him blush, and wrapped her towel around her waist before hurrying to her and Hidan's room. She got to their door and she found it unlocked again. She pushed the door open to find Hidan sleeping quite comfortablyin his bed. He was on his stomach, and there was something...about him. He was bleeding! Konan gasped, waking him from his peace. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to gaze at Konan. He sat up and stretched, making Konan cover her mouth. "What?"

She looked to the side and said "You're all cut up. You scared me for a minute." He smiled at her, happy he could scare **someone**. "Oh, that's OK. I'm immortal. I can't die anyway, and pain becomes pleasure for me. Right now, I feel fucking wonderful." Konan sighed at his last comment. She had thought that for once, he'd say something without a curse word in it. Of course not. She watched fron the other side of the room as his wounds healed, fast and almost unnoticably. He turned his back to her and she changed into her everyday clothes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well that was one boring chapter. It's 12:41 PM here, and I'm EXAUSTED! I can barely keep my eyes open. That'smainly why I couldn't submit this earlier. I couldn't think. Well, thw next one will be up soon! Thanx!**


	11. Pein The Hero

**Well heres another chapter. I'm gonna try to get back on task and submit one chapter each night. Here's some ideas I came up with for the next few chapters. I like em all XD **

**1)She has a wet dream 2)She gets raped 3)another KonanXPein scene 4)She spies on/charms Itachi 5)Kisame bonding**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a long, boring afternoon for Konan. Everything was slow and event-less. Except for one thing.

Konan bought a digital Camera. It had so many buttons, it wasn't even funny. She chose one on the top the had a cone on it, and when she pressed it with a CLICK, the lens extended out. It scared her, and she almost dropped the camera. She was afraid to press another, but too curious not to.

She chose the clear one on top. It went down with a POP and a half-second later, the lens flashed, lighting up the dim room. Everyone turned to fece her. Deidara and Tobi were at the counter, Hidan and Kisame were arguing in the dining room, and Kakuzu was asleep to her right, his head hanging off the edge. He was a funny sight.

An image appeared on the screen. It was Deidara looking at Tobi, which was what she was aiming at. She looked at them and smiled evilly. She spun around on the couch so that her back was resting uncomfortably on the arm and snapped a picture of Hidan. He appeared wide-eyed on the screen with his head above the hand where he was laying it on. She laughed again and leaned back...

She flipped off the couch over the arm and landed on her back with a THUMP CRACK. Kisame (**random member**) rushed to her side and helped her to sit up. She tried to stand, but a surge of pain coursed through her and she fell forward. Kisame held out an arm and caught her. She opened her eyes back up (she closed them when she felt the pain) and looked into his eyes, smiling. "You sure are strong." he blushed and noticed something Konan haden't yet. When he caught her, he grabbed her by her breast! He quickly let go and helped her sit down on the couch comfortably.

She sighed, relieved. "I'm so bored. I'm gonna take a nap and wait for my back to feel better." Kisame kicked Kakuzu, who rolled off the couch and continued dozing happily on the floor. Konan layed down and soon fell asleep thinking about all the guys she'd have to spend the rest of her life with.

The others were soon startled by Konan's heavy, labored breathing. Kisame and Hidan poked their heads in from the dining room, too.

She writhes in place and arches her back and moans, and Hidan's eyes widen in interest. Kisame couldn't watch anymore and left to his rom to see what Itachi was doing. Taking this opportunity, Hidan moved in on Konan. he stalked into the living room to hang over the back of the sofa and watch.

Konan writhed again, and mumbled some inaudible sound. He leaned closer and made out the next word out of her mouth, "Hidan". His heart skipped a beat and he moved around to the end of the sofa, about to pounce. But Deidara came to her rescue and Tobi ran away. "What do you think you're doing, Hidan? You can't possibly-" "Shut the fuck up, Deidara. I'll do what I want and you can't do shit about it." An expression of hurt crossed the blonde's face, and Hidan took the opportunity to get him with a right hook, knocking him to the floor. He sat up and rubbed his cheek. "What the hell, Hidan?" He glared down his nose at him and Kicked him ruthlessly to the side of his face, knocking him onto his stomach. Then he stomped his back, satisfied with the **CRACK.**

Deidara layed there unconcious, and Hidan proceeded to remove Konan's cloak carefully, as not to wake her. She turned over, and he decided he would have to wake her up to rape her. He aggressively ripped her shirt off, throwing it to the floor, right over Kakuzu's face (he was still asleep on the floor). She sat straight up with a start, and turned to Hidan, who was now climbing on top of her. She pushed on his chest as he attempted to undo her pants. She pushed against the side of his face and his chest, and he struggled to face her again, and punched her right cheek. She spit blood onto his shirt and held her hands over her cheek.

He ripped her pants off as well, too impatient to undo them and tug them off. She wouldn't let him anyway. She could be very badass when she wanted to. **When she wanted to**. He looked over her perfect figure, in nothing but her lacy black bra and matching panties. He pressed his erection against her leg and she closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't ready for this kind of treatment. Hidan grabbed one breast with one hand, and slid his other down her left side. She tried to push his hand off of her, but he was too strong and removed it only momentarily to slap the same cheek that he had punched. His left hand was significantly weaker than his right one.

He slid his hand under the elastic of her panties and slid a finger in. She cried out, but he clamped his hand over her mouth painfully. He squeezed and squished her breast and attempted to slide a second finger in.

Then he was startled by a loud BANG from the hall. He looked up to see Pein walking happily down toward him with his eyes closed. Hidan thanked Jashin that they were. But his happiness didn't last long. When Pein got to the middle of the couch, he opened his eyes and glanced down at hidan.

His expression changed several times then. From "Hey, look, it's Hidan" to "wait a minute.." then to "OMG!" and then to "You son-of-a-bitch!"

Hidan sat up and tried to punch Pein, but when he got barely an inch away from his face, Pein grabbed his fist, and twisted it making a quiet "snap!" Hidan yelled and brought his other hand up, recieving a growl from Konan. He tried to do the same with his left hand, but Pein grabbed it as well. He didn't snap this one, but instead brought it down to the back of the couch. He released Hidan's other wrist and Punched him square in the face, slid his fist over across his face, and knocked him to the floor.

This woke Kakuzu up, mostly because Hidan landed right on his back, and knocked him across the room into the far wall. Pein walked around to the front of the couch and approached Hidan. He stood, against the wall, and Pein, almost invisibly, brought his hand to his throat and squeezed, lifting Hidan off the ground without much effort.

Hidan tried to beg him to let go, but all that came from his throat was a squeak. Pein glared at him and squeezed harder, careful not to crush his throat. He couldn't lose a valuable member. But wait...he was immortal. Pein smiled to himself at this thought and squeezed even harder. Hidan tried to yell but couldn't breathe. Pein didn't hesitate to crush his throat and throw him to the ground, where he held his neck in pain.

He moved back over to Konan, who was curled into a ball with her Cloak over her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you"


	12. KakuzuXPein

**Well welcome back to the story XD I'll make this one EPIC! Totally awesome fight scene, totally cute sex scene, and totally unexpected moment, with a follow-up chapter that'll blow your mind XD But yeah Here ya GOOOOO!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pein carefully picked up his beloved partner and carried her down the hall to the big black door on the end. He kicked it open and walked inside without a word. He layed her down on the bed and started to walk away, but she grabbed his cloak. He stopped and looked back at her solemnly. She smiled up at him and said "I love you." and let go of his cloak.

He continued to the door and closed and locked it. He went back over to Konan and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "I love you, too." She smiled and he got back up. He dropped his cloak, and he was wearing, of course, his everyday Akatsuki clothes; fishnet-shortsleeve shirt under a short navy-blue tank top, and long baggy navy blue pants with the white thingies at the bottom.

He moved back over to Konan and slipped her cloak off as well. She was still wearing just her bra and panties, so he was hard within seconds. He took off his top and fishnets and layed onto the bed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They pressed their lips together for a few seconds before breaking away, only to crash together again roughly.

Pein moved his hand to Konan's chin and brought his thumb up to her lower lip and moved it down, opening her mouth slightly. He forced his tongue in and twirled tongues for a few minutes, then broke away again to breathe. Konan reached for his pants and slid them down a little. Pein lifted himself up and moved them the rest of the way down. Konan flipped on top of him and rubbed his hest, gliding over each and every muscle, and slid lower on his waist.

She stopped when she got low enough that she was straddling his legs and licked above the elastic of his black boxers. He fought back a groan and she pretty much ripped them off. He gasped and yelled when she took him completely into her mouth and swallowed around him. He clamped his hands over his mouth and arched his back as she licked the tip lightly, then took him fully in again.

He raised his hips instinctively and she held them down before he said "Stop". His voice was airy and laced with pleasure. He wanted to be dominant like he always was with the rest of the Akatsuki. He sat up and flipped over on top of Konan. He removed her panties and bra and grabbed one of her boobs, squeezing it roughly. He latched his other hand onto her hip before continuing.

Without warning, he thrust himself into her roughly. She yelled and he egnored her, moving back out then thrusting roughly back in again. She moaned and, as if on a command, he thrust in again, speeding up gradually. She yelped as he jerked her boob up on a particularly hard thrust. He smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up, supporting her by grabbing her ass with one hand and her back with the other.

He stopped momentarily to stand and go over to the dresser, sitting her down on it and then continued thrusting at the recent speed. She continued yelling with each hard thrust and tangled her fingers in his orange hair. He closed his eyes tightly and she yelped again as he spanked her, actually quite hard. He watched her tits bounce as he thrust into her, and he was going roughly enough now that the dresser was banging against the wall, making a very loud,

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

She closed her own eyes tightly as well as she came around him. He smiled and leaned in so that his head was right beside hers, and she nibbled his ear, and tugged on one of his piercings, knowing it really gets him off. He groaned as she breathed heavily into his ear and he stopped again to cum powerfully into her. She yelled his name and he, almost inaudibly, said hers. "ko-ooohh-nan"

They flopped onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, both panting heavily, making up for lost air. Once they both caught their breath, Konan fell asleep in Pein's arms, and he covered them both up with his silky scarlet covers before falling asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pein woke up, Konan was still asleep. He wasn't tired at all, so he got up carefully and got dressed. Once finished, he left and walked down to the kitchen to get lunch. He found Deidara with a black eye and puffy cheek holding a bag of ice to it, Kakuzu reading, and Hidan trying to hide behind a newspaper, all in the kitchen as well. He smiled at the funny sight and got some Dango.

He got to the couch and layed down, thinking about beating Hidan again. He decided against it, seeing as though he already had a broken neck. Not crushed, due to Kakuzu healing him as always, just broken. Badly. Hidan lowered the newspaper and sighed angrily. He wasn't gonna put up with this treatment anymore. He WOULD get his way with Konan. And soon. Whether it was alone or with help.

Hidan stood and stretched, being carefuly watched by Pein. He wouldn't take his eyes off of him if he could help it. But the again, he was exhausted. Kakuzu saw Hidan stretch, and Pein suspected it was some kinda notion or signal. He narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu. Hidan stood up and walked down the hall, and Pein stood, ready to follow him. Before Pein could walk a single step, Kakuzu's tntacles wrapped around him tightly.

He stood totally still, then remembered Hidan going in the direction of his room and squirmed a bit in Kakuzu's grip. This only made him squeeze tighter, suqeezing the breath out of him. Pein struggled to breathe, and soon fainted from lack of oxygen. Kakuzu smirked under his mask. He knew what he wanted, and Hidan knew it, too. He'd take a bit longer distracting Pein.

After Pein was unconsious, Kakuzu unwrapped him and ripped his shirt off, leaning on his knees before Pein, who was laying on his back. He kissed him, knowing he couldn't kiss back. He ripped off his fishnets as well, then his pants, feeling all over Pein's perfect, almost completely pierced body. Kakuzu had been gay all his life and ever sinse he first saw Pein, he had wanted him. He had wanted to suck his piercings and make him scream in pleasure. And now he had his chance. But he couldn't get a rise out of someone who was unconsious, so he whipped Pein's perfect chest with one of his tentacles.

Pein jerked up wth a start and sat up straight, looking over the room. Before he even noticed Kakuzu or that he was missing his clothes, he stood up awkwardly. Kakuzu got angry and whipped him again, this time his back, and he fell to his hands and knees. Kakuzu didn't hesitate to stomp one foot onto his back, almost knocking him onto his stomach.

Then, he released his tentacles again, this time to tie together his wrists. Pein gasped, fearing the worst. Was he going to killl him? He looked up at Kakuzu, who wanow using his tentacles to rip his boxers off. Deidara had long since retreated to his room, and Deidara and Sasori were playing Dance Dance Revolution on full blast in the dining room. Kakuzu wrapped a single tentacle around Pein's dick. "I see you are enjoying yourself, hehehe." Pein was already erect, probably from how Kakuzu's tentacles were pulsing.

Kakuzu laughed evil-ly again, and started pumping Pein's length, exciting a moan from him. The he shoved one of his tentacles far into his ass, making him yell loud. But not loud enough to get Deidara and Sasori's attention. He moved it further in, and jabbed at his sweet spot, making him yell even louder and drop his head. Kakuzu, without any form of warning, thrust another tentacle into Pein's ass, making him choke back another scream. He shoved this one far, far into his ass, also pressing against his prostate, waking him release a lust-filled moan.

Kakuzu moved his tentacles in and out of his ass, one after the other, and continued pumping his cock at the same time. He removed his tentacles from Pein and replaced them with his own cock, which was much bigger, and made Pein scream. Kakuzu smirked again, achieving his goal. He thrust it in and out, in and out, in and out, starting out fast and just getting faster. Pein came onto the floor, and Kakuzu removed his tentacles from around his length, replacing them as well with his other hand.

One hand on Pein's waist, the other aroung his dick, he pumped him again and continued his rythm, thrusting as hard as possible, then pulling out just as forcefully. Pein came the second time that night, and Kakuzu licked his hand clean before cumming powerfully into Pein. He collapsed beside Pein, unwrapped his wrists, and he stayed like that, on his hands and knees, before hearing a scream from his room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well it looks like Hidan might have gotten his way...or did he? JK, and it turns out Kakuzu is gay O.O. LOL. My buddies on .com helped me throughout the whole chapter. the next one will have some real goodies in it. XD**


	13. Code Blue

**Well with the help of my faithful/perverted freinds at chatango, I am able to submit another chapter immediately (this one). I hope you enjoy this, because it has some very, VERY disturbing scenes and Hidan raping Konan. It is still a chapter, though, so dont skip it. It's all part of the plot.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pein stayed like that, on his hands and knees, thinking about how to punish Kakuzu, when he heard a high-pitched scream from his room. He almost stood up to leave, but Kakuzu wrapped up his wrists and ankles. He fell onto the floor on his side with a THUD and Kakuzu laughed uder his mask. "You aren't going anywhere. And besides, even if you _did_ make it out of here, you're completely naked." He ran a ran along Pein's bare side, making him shiver under his cold hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXMeanWhileXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan crept up to the side of the bed where Konan was still sleeping peaceully. He climbed into bed beside her after shedding his shirt and fishnet undershirt, and began rubbing her shoulders. She groaned lazily, "Ooh, Pein, that feels sooo good..." He smirked and leaned in close to her ear, "I know." She jumped up and covered her naked body with what covers she could get hold of, which wasn't much, and he chuckled to himself. "What's wrong. Don't you want me?" He leaned closer to her and she scooted away, onto the very edge of the bed. "Watch out, or you'll fall." He said, in a creepy voice, almost as creepy as the former member, Orochimaru's.

She started to scoot further away, but she'd fall, and the last thing she'dwant is to make herself look stupid or vulnerable. Both could be deadly. Before she could think any more, Hidan brought a powerful fist to meet her cheekbone, making a very loud CRACK THUMP. Konan fell to the floor. She wasn't there for 5 seconds when Hidan picked her up and threw her across the room onto the floor, but in the middle of Pein's spacey room, where he could have more freedom to move. He flipped her onto her back with his foot and stomped on her ribs, satisfied with the CRACK he got from them as well. He smirked and kicked her ribs again.

She groaned in pain and rolled into a ball. He almost felt sorry for her. He flipped her back over and made her get onto her knees while he stripped himself of his pants and boxers. She gasped at the size. She had thought that Pein was the biggest (out of Hidan, Itachi or himself), but Hidan was about the same size. Hidan laughed evilly when she gasped. "You like that sight, eh? Well show me a fucking good time, bitch." He slapped her aggressively and shoved his cock in her face. She looked away, but he grabbed the back of her head, turned her to face him, and shoved himself deep into her throat. "And if you bite me, I'll fucing kill your ass."

She obeyed, and sucked as hard as she could. Anything less than her best would be fatal. Tears were streaming down her face by now, and Hidan was panting. He hld her forehead when she moved away, and he kicked it (her forehead) to make her lie on her back. She sat up, rubbing her head, and he raised her legs up so her knees were on his shoulders. Without warning, he thrust himself deep into her. She screamed in pain and he contnued, goin faster and faster. He slapped her ass and she yelped. This was too much.

She thought to herself, "What am I doing? Am I completely defenceless? Or.....do I not want him to stop? Do I like this? He....he's sexy, I admit this, but I never wanted it to be this way. How could this be happening? Where's my Pein-kun? Where's the man I love?"

At this very second, the one man she was yearning to see burst throught the unlocked door, scarlet eyes spinning and blazing in fury. Hidan's eyes widened in shock and the younger man was instantly at his side with one leg raised. Before Konan knew it, Hidan was flying across the room and Itachi's leg was straight out in front of him. Hidan hit the wall with a THUD and Itachi wrapped his Cloak around the girl, picking her up Bridal-style and carrying her to her room.

After laying her on her bed and covering her up, Itachi returned to the battlefield known as Pein's room. Hidan was standing now, wearing his pants. He looked up from fastening them and he recoiled in fear again, moving into battle stance. Itachi didn't move. He looked into Hidan's eyes with a burning rage anyone could see. 2 Seconds later, Hidan fell onto his hands and knees yelling "NO! NO! Don't do it! Please! NOOO! AAAHHH!!!"

Itachi didn't move his eyes from Hidan. He glared down his nose at him, Mangekyou spinning like a shuriken flying through the air. "AAAHH!!! I CAN'T!! NOOOO! PLEASE!! GAAAAAAHH!!!!" Itachi left the room then, leaving Hidan on his hands and knees crying like a small child. His voice rang out in the room, gradually fading to a low mumble of "oh, no....no, no, no...." Itachi left then, returning to Konan's side on the bed, sitting on the edge. Konan was turned over crying. He nudged her shoulder and she flipped over, tense and scared.

She looked up into his bleeding red eyes and another tear streamed down her face. He smiled calmly and he leaned down to her ear. "I really do love you." She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, he was gone. She cried again, feeling as alone as always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pein fought hard to get out of Kakuzu's grip, but didn't do any good. He sighed and looked over his own naked body. How was Konan doing? Was she OK? Where was Hidan? He grew more enraged thinking about Hidan and clenched his fists. Then he got an idea. He haden't been thinking about his eyes at all. He looked at Kakuzu, who had gotten his pants on at least. He looked back at him. "What do you want? You want more?" He just narrowed his eyes and held up two fingers from his right hand. He mumbled something under his breath and Kakuzu went flying across the room, unwraping Pein's wrists and ankles. He quickly got up and ran full speed towards his office, where he kept a spare change of clothes. He got his pants on and headed towards his room.

When he opened the door, Hidan was curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head looking down at his stomach. Pein smirked and left. He didnt know where to go now. He guessed he'd check Hidan's room. He headed down the hall hurriedly, only to be stopped by Kakuzu.

He unleashed his tentacles again, and Pein threw a kunai at them. It ricoche'd off (bounced off) and flew into the wall. The persuer wrapped a few aroun Pein's left wrist and was distracted by a THUD from Hidan's room. Itachi came out, bloodstains on his cheeks, and stared down the hall at Pein, then at Kakuzu, then back to Pein. He sighed and threw a few kunais at Kakuzu, distracting him from Pein, who managed to slip out of his grasp, and ran past Itachi into Hidan's room, leaving Itachi to deal with Kakuzu.

He sat beside Konan on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's OK, my angel." He stood and carried her to his room down an empty hallway, wondering what Itachi did with Kakuzu. Hidan wasn't there when he got to his room. It was silent and the only traces of a fight were a few blood drips and his bed was wrecked. He layed Konan down on the bed and covered her up, removing Itachi's cloak. He knew it was Itachi's by the placement of the clouds. Each team of 2 has a different cloud patten. He layed her down and went to Itachi's room.

He found him there, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was totally clean besides his cheeks, still stained, with fresh bloodstains. He held out his hand with his cloak in it and Itachi looked up from the floor. He smiled nicely at Pein, and without a word, took his cloak and stood, pulling it on, to follow Pein. They had to find Hidan and Kakuzu.

They searched the entire base and found no signs of either man. Pein went to his office with Itachi and held down the button of his speakerphone. "Everyone report to the Main Room. IMMEDIATELY. Code blue." Itachi nodded when Pein looked up at him and he left to go to the Main Room. Code blue meant, "Rogue Ninja On The Loose".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

**Well that was an ordeal. So much rape in two chapters. But you'll never guess how this story will end, and I'm pretty sure I know how.**

**SPOILER:**

**In the next chapter, Pein calls the Akatsuki together and Hidan and Kakuzu escape the base, on a quest to become stronger and kill Pein and Konan and take over as leaders.**

**Get ready for the exciting part!**


	14. Digital Camera

**Well it took a while, but I finally got this chapter finished. I hope you like it. Most people would stop reading my story by now, because it pretty much turned out as a rape fest, but don't worry, once the issue of "Hidan and Kakuzu disappearing" gets through, the story will return to normal. Once I re-read the last one, I regretted submitting it. But now, I think I know how the story will end. Don't worry, I won't be asking my freinds at Chatango for help any longer.**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

The Akatsuki gathered in the Main Room, fully alert. Pein started his speech as soon as he was seated. "As you know, I have called out Code Blue. Hidan and Kakuzu have escaped the base and are at large. We must find them and either return them to the Akatsuki or destroy them. Any questions?"

Deidara raised his hand. "Um...yeah...what are they running away from?"

"That issue is of personal matters. All you need to know is that we must find them. I will send out each team separatetly. Until then, get some rest and prepare yourselves. I must plan how this will be done. If **anyone **comes into contact with them, I want them alive." He dismissed them and they split up to go back to whatever they were doing.

Tobi approached the leader and was glared at in annoyance. Tobi egnored the gesture. "Where's Konan-sama?" Pein sighed and said calmly, "Resting." and left Tobi to go follow Deidara, which he promptly did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi ran the water over his hand, letting the liquid seem through his fingers before bringing them to his face, smearing the blood that stained his cheeks. He sighed at his reflection and grabbed a rag from the drawer, soaking it and ringing it out. He brought that, too, to his face, this time effectively wiping away the red lines.

Kisame soon appeared at the open door of the bathroom. "What's wrong, Itachi? What happened!? Did you use Mangekyou? Are you OK?" Itachi sighed again while he wiped away the other stain from his cheek. "It's OK, Kisame-san. I'm fine. I just need to rest my eyes." Then, fo rthe first time in his life, Kisame saw Itachi without his Sharingan activated. He had the same eyes as the rest of his family, deep black. "Kisame-san, can you help me to my room? You know I can't see without Sharingan."

"Sure, Itachi." He wrapped an arm around him and escorted him to their room. He culd share it with Itachi now, since Kakuzu was gone. Zetsu had a room to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara exited the Main Room and strolled down the hall to the couch, TV and recliner known as the Living Room. To his pleasure, it had been cleaned up since the fight with Kakuzu that had taken place there. He hesitated in sitting down on the couch, but assumed it had been cleaned as well. He flopped onto the far side. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to the floor. A shiny digital camera was lying there, making a quiet buzzing sound.

He picked it up and looked at the back. It was still on, and it was recording! He pressed a button, and the lens covered itself and retreated into the camera itself. He watched it do so before looking back to the screen. The timer said "Movie timer: 1:42:05" It had been recording a movie for almost 2 hours! '_I wonder what it got'_ He thought, before poking the screen where it said "Play". It showed Hidan's face, eyes wide with surprise.

Movie, from Camera's POV (point of view):

Hidan looked at me, eyes wide with surprise. "Haha, got you!" Konan said, before falling to the floor uncomfortably, dropping me roughly a foot away from the side of the couch. I heard a CRACK and Konan yelled in pain and surprise. "AAAH!! OW!" Kisame rushed to her side, comforting her and asking her if she was OK. Someone passed by my screen, kicking me lightly to turn me around facing the counter where Tobi was sitting, his head resting in his hand. Everyone soon cleared out.

Quite some time later, Kakuzu and Hidan's feet appeared in front of my screen, causing me to record their conversation; "Alright, Kakuzu, you know the plan. We wait here for Leader-sama to come in, then you will get up and stretch. Once I see you, I will go into his room and take care of business. As I do, you will...?" Kakuzu answered him, while still being recorded; "Wrap him with my tentacles and take care of business as well, killing anyone to get in my way."

"Right. Good. Now all we have to do is wait." I continued recording until I heard Deidara thump onto the couch. He picked me up and aimed me at the wall, inspecting the screen. Then he stopped recording and retracted my lens, closing it.

End of Camera's POV

Deidara watched the whole movie in horror and disgust. He wasn't much of a yaoi fan himself. "Oh, my gosh. I have to show......no. He already knows. This is why Kakuzu and Hidan are running, after all. I have to show Sasori-danna!" He stood and started to run to his room he shared with Sasori, then thought, '_On secind thought, I might just use this for myself. I can use it to determine where Kakuzu and Hidan went, then, when I bring them both back to Leader-sama, I'll get all the credit! It's a perfect plan! As long as I beat Itachi to it.'_ With that, he ran to his room and flopped onto his bed to watch specific parts of the movie again, scanning it for details.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm really, REALLY sorry, but I'm gonna cut this chapter short. I really want to check a few of my favorite stories for new chapters, and I need to brainstorm for the next chapter. Thanx for still reading, guys! Dont forget to review!**


	15. Not Supposed To

**THIS IS THE THIRD FUCKING TIME!!! I keep clicking an icon above my other tab instead of the tab, and it changed the page, so now I have to re-write it AGAIN. *sigh* ok, here goes.**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hidan and Kakuzu walked past the Waterfall village and stopped for a break. "Oi, Kakuzu, doesn't this bring back memories or some shit?" Kakuzu was silent. "Oi, Oi Kakuzu, I'm fucking talking to you, you a-" "No." Hidan fell silent for a minute. For a minute. "I'll be back in an hour. I have....something to take care of." He left.

**AN: Oi means "Hey" in japanese.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan sat in her room going through her newly developed pictures. '_Hidan, Itachi, Pein...set them aside. I need something to fill my new frames :), Deidara, Tobi and Deidara, Kisame arguing with Itachi, Me and Pein, Pein looking at Itachi, Hidan drunk hanging onto Itachi, also drunk, Zetsu, Sasori and me, and finally, me.'_

She accounted for her photos in her mind while sifting though them. She slid each one into a pocket of her photo album, aside from one of each of her crushes. Itachi, Hidan, and Pein. She placed each one of them into her frames and positioned them around her nightstand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hidan approached Konan slowly. He held out his hand. Konan just stared at it, dumbfounded. She realized it was a dream, and looked down to see what she was wearing. It was a long, flowing black ballgown. She looked back up to Hidan. He was wearing a pitch-black suit and matching tie, with red clouds on it (the tie, not suit). She relaxed her hand on top of his and he pulled her towards him, spinning her slowly. He brought her to a rest with her head on his shoulder and, still holding her hand, he pushed her back again. She twirled once again, making her dress rise gently around her. Hidan rose their hands and Konan twirled under them. He brought her into an almost-hug and bent down, Konan raising one leg into the air behind Hidan. Then he kissed her. She giggled and he brought her back up wth him and they bowed to the rest of the akatsuki, also dressed up in the ballroom. Hidan sat back down and Itachi approached her next. He held out his own hand, and the music became slow. She closed her eyes._

When Konan opened them, the ball room had become her room, her ballgown a cloak, and the akatsuki? They were in the Living Room. She stood and stretched. How long had it been? '_once again, thinking about Hidan. No, **dreaming **about Hidan. Even worse. Why can't I get over him?' _Konan became more upset. '_Why can't I let him go? I'm....I'm not supposed to......NO! NO NO **NO**! I don't....NO!'_

She screamed in her mind. Denied it. Refused it. Would not accept it. She ran out of her room, through the halls, through the living room, and through the entrance into the yard of the base where she found her favorite rock.

It was the rock where she and Hidan had their first awkward moment. She had normally been there every day, but avoided it since Hidan left. How long had it been? About 2 days. She sighed and sat on the smooth, flat surface. It was cold.

She turned to face the forest, alive with butterfles. There were red and blue, blue-green, monarch, black ones, and a huge yellow one. They swirled on circles or figure-eights. She watched the big yellow one land at her feet on a white rose. She smiled. It was strange, a single white rose growing from the ground.

She looked up, only to be scared half to death. Hidan was standing there, looking as normal as he ever did. He was looking to the side, avoiding making eye contact with Konan."Ko-Konnichiwa, Konan-chan..." She was dumbstruck. He walked up to her and sat beside her. She watched with amusement. "I.....*sigh*.....I'm...sorry, Konan-chan. For everything. For abandoning you, for-" "NO, HIDAN!" He was shocked. He looked at her, eyes wide, and a tear ran down her cheek as she stood. "But, Konan-chan, I-" "NO!" She was bawling by now, and Hidan stood as well. "Konan, I love-" "I'm not supposed-" "Konan! I love-" "I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE YOU!!" She ran, sobbing, back into the base. Hidan poofed away, back to Kakuzu's side, before she could tell anyone He had been there.

Just as they were gone, a single, large yellow butterfly, fell from the canopy of the forest.....to the ground.....

dead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm in a MUCH better mood now! I took a break around where Konan started dreaming to get a shower. Tomarrow is my first day of school. 8th grade. I'm scared :(**

**And sorry to end the chapter on a depressing note, but it's true. Butterflies only live one day. To eat as much as possible, lay their eggs, and die. The next chapter.......hmmm.....To tell the truth, I have no idea what to do in the next chapter. **

**Tell me what to do!! Review and tell me!! I'll give you a cookie!!**


	16. Welcome back

**Finally, I get to submit another chapter! YAY! CHEER WITH ME!! YAAAAYYY!!! (Sugar Buzz + The Flu = Crazy Chapter)**

**I don wanna ruin the surprise, but there MIGHT be a threesome coming up**

**lol, anyway, I'm glad the spyware is gone from my computer. It wouldn't let me log into ANYTHING...I had, like, 40 unread Emails. Including messages, alerts, and FAVORITE STORY + ALERTS!! THANK YOU! ARIGATO! GRACIAS! (uh...) MERCI!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Konan lay on her bed, a lump of sadness and regret. '_How could I? I told him...I told him that I loved him...But he knows now...that means...*mental sigh* Remember, Konan, "No regrets"' _She rolled onto her back and rested her head on her hands behind her head. "What now?" She turned to face her door, where Pein was arguing with someone outside.

"I know he betrayed us, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be banished completely!"

"You forget, he hit on my girl, had a terrible attitude-"

"He was an important part of Akatsuki and was completely devoted to us!"

"..."

Konan was surprised at how someoe raised their voice AND cut off Pein and he did nothing about it.

Konan was snapped from her thoughts by someone knocking on the door. "Come in..." Pein stepped into her room. "Konnichiwa, Konan-chan. I have something to discuss with you_._" She sat up and he walked over to stand by her side. "What is it, Pein?"

He sat on the bed at her feet. "What do you think of Hidan?" She had dreaded this question. "I...He's ....An important part of what we call 'Akatsuki'. He's totally necessary and a great part of our little fucked-up family." He smiled at this last part and sighed. "I'm bringing him back to Akatsuki." Konan's eyes widened and she hugged Pein tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Arigato, Pein-kun." He hugged her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan poofed in front of Kakuzu, and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Kakuzu looked worried for a minute. "What's wrong, Hidan?" He was silent. Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan, you knew Konan wouldn't accept you. Why'd you even-"

"She loves me."

Kakuzu's words hung in his throat. "W...What?" "She loves me, Kakuzu. She fucking loves me." Kakuzu sighed. "How do you-"

Pein jumped from a tree behind Hidan. "Kakuzu.....Hidan." They both looked up at him, anger clear on their faces.

"You are welcome to return to the Akatski." Pein's gaze fell to the ground, not wanting to see their faces. Hidan jumped up and ran over to Pein hugging him roughly and a little too tightly, causing Pein to cough.

"THANK YOU, LEADER-SAMA!" "N...no-no problem." Hidan released him and spun around to face Kakuzu, letting Pein fall to the ground coughing. "Ya hear that, Kakuzu? We're fucking BACK!" Kakuzu was stricken with surprise, unable to form any words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Akatsuki gathered in the Main Hall, sitting at their usual places. Each one was wiggling and fidgeting in their seat, dying from anxious-ness.

They all turned to face the Living Room, when Pein, Hidan, and Kakuzu poofed into the base. They all stood and rushed over, embracing each one of the returnees. "WE MISSED YOU!" Konan walked slowly from the bathroom down the hall, nothing but a low towel on. Her hair was soaked and dripping down her figure. "Hidan? Kakuzu?" Hidan fell to the floor, unconsious in a puddle of nose-blood and Kakuzu coughed.

"You're back!" She rushed over and embraced Kakuzu, unaware of the now-consious Hidan on the floor at her feet (**able to see up the towel, for the few SLOW people out there**). Kakuzu blushed as the towel slid a bit lower. Hidan passed out again.

Hidan woke up and stood in front of Konan. There was silence. "Um..." Hidan started. Konan stepped forward slowly, taking careful steps, and hugged him gently, pressing her body against his. "Welcome back."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GREAT! Wrters' block again T.T please help! (And read the latest chapter of "Masochistic Romance") Any ideas are welcome! Especially ideas on how to get the story to a three-some! Hopefully ItachiXPeinXKonan Or HidanXItachiXKonan But HidanXPeinXKonan WOULD NOT WORK. (sorry, HidaPeiKon fans, like me) Pein hates Hidan's guts, soooo...**

**THANX! BYE!**


	17. Quadruple Surprise

**Well heres the next chapter. It's been forever. I have a huge apology for you guys coming up. I'll make this chapter extra there wight even be a three/foursome coming up? Wait and see ^_^**

**New timeskip bar, BTW VVV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidan blinked. '_what the fuck happened to her not loving me?' _He just smiled sheepishly and Konan stepped away hurriedly. "Oops! Gotta get dressed! Seeya Hidan!" And ran down the hall to her room.

Pein had a look of pure boiling jealousy on his face. Hidan laughed his ass off on the inside. '_*Mental LOL*'_ He turned to Pein and just smiled arrogantly at him before turning away and heading down to his once-again room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on the couch...

"Scoot the hell over, Kisame, you're taking up the whole fucking couch!"

"It's not my fault I'm big!"

"Yes it is, you damn shark!"

Konan sighed and watched the men struggle from her seat on the recliner. Yes, the recliner. Itachi hadn't been out of his room yet today. And he's usually the first one up, besides Pein.

'_What happened to Itachi? Does he even know Hidan's back?' _Just then, Itachi emerged from the hall with Pein by his side. They had strange looks on their faces. Pein spoke first.

"Hidan, come to my office for a moment." Hidan saw the look on his leader's face and decided it could't possibly be a serious issue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it?"

"I want to discuss your feelings for Konan."

"Eh?"

Hidan sat on the black leather sofa in the corner of Pein's big empty room. Pein was at his desk.

"She's been talking to me lately about very personal matters, and you were mentioned in...a..._variety_ of ways."

Hidan looked as naive as ever and quirked his head to one side slightly. "What ways?"

Pein sighed.

"_Sexual_ ways." Hidan almost fainted.

"Er....huh?"

"She also brought up...foursomes."

Hidan got a look on his face that just **screamed **"Enthusiasm" and "Hope". Pein sighed at his eagerness. '_Maybe he really is interested' _Hidan squirmed a bit.

"Well I see no more reason to keep you here, except to ask you your opinion of wat you heard here today."

Hidan thought exaggeratedly for a second. "So she wants a foursome with me, you, Itachi, and her?" Pein sighed once again. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan had fallen asleep on the recliner sideways, and her head hung off one arm. Kisame looked at her neck, grimacing. '_That's gonna hurt when she wakes up' _

Hidan and Pein emerged from the hallway and also looked to Konan, then her neck, then grimaced, all at the same time. Kisame laughed shortly at the sight of the two not bickering.

"Hey fishface, where's Itachi?"

Kisame looked shocked that Hidan cared about such things. "Uh...He's in the dining room with Deidara, Tobi, and Kakuzu.

Hidan walked into the dining room to find the table pushed to the side and the TV against the wall, Tobi and Deidara battling it out on Dance Dance Revolution. He laughed shortly and Tobi glanced his way.

"OMYGOSH! HIDAN!" He sprung off the mat, leaving Deidara dumbfounded, and glomped Hidan, knocking the albino to the floor.

OOF!

"Tobi missed you!" He said, against the man's chest. Hidan sighed and pushed him off before standing back up. Tobi quickly returned to his game, reststarting with a new song.

Hidan scanned the room for Kakuzu and Itachi. They were both on the table. Kakuzu was sitting with one leg hanging off the side, and Itachi looked as though he had fallen asleep, lying on his back with his arms crossed over his chest. His chest moved up and down with each breath he took.

"Stop staring, Hidan."

The said man looked back at his partner. "Shut the fuck up, Scarface." The man "Hmph"'d and looked away from Hidan.

Hidan walked over to Itachi's side, and he opened his eyes. Hidan whispered in his ear, "I'll do it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan raised her head.

"**OW!!!**"

She flopped it back down when a pang of pain shot up and down her neck. "Owww..." She slowly rotated, sitting properly in the chair. Pein appeared suddenly by her side. "They both agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan gently pushed open Pein's door some time later, around 11:00 PM. Of course, Pein was still awake. He lay in the scarlet silk bed, only the silken sheets covering his form loosely, falling gently over every crease and crevice. He was obviously naked beneath the sheets. She blinked.

From behind Pein, something stirred. Konan's eyes widened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mild Cliffhanger XD**

**I'm only ending the chapter here because I can't think up a sex scene at the moment. I hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


	18. HidanXItachiXPeinXKonan

**OK, get ready for some serious action. **

**PREPARE YESELF!! (pronounced 'yee-self')**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan gasped.

Itachi sat up slightly and wrapped a bare arm around Pein's chest, resting his head on the ginger's shoulder.

"Konnichiwa," He said it so damn slowly, "Konan."

She almost fainted. Everything got slightly blurry and she blinked several times. Pein talked next, in his oh-so-deep voice he only used with Konan. So much lower than his normal voice. So Seductive.

"I told you her reaction would be priceless."

They both laughed shortly.

Konan shook her head violently, shaking away the blur from her vision. She continued to stare at the sight of the two men for a few seconds before Pein's door opened again.

"Oh, she's here already. Well, fuck." Hidan stepped in, towel low around his waist and his hair wasn't gelled back. It was still just as long, but a little more wild.

That did it. Konan fainted, falling to the floor at Hidan's feet.

He chuckled and lifted her up. "I don't think she expected me to be here." Pein smirked and sat up on the scarlet silk bed. Hidan dropped his towel and sat beside him with Konan in his lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan awoke, and turned to look to her right. Itachi and Pein were making out and Hidan was nowhere to be seen. Konan coughed. Itachi released from his kiss and turned to her. "I see you're awake." She remained emotioless and Pein smirked.

The scarlet sheets lay in just the right places, barely covering the men.

She blinked and licked her lips, the situation still registering in her mind. The three sexiest men in Akatsuki, naked, on Pein's bed, glad to see her. She smirked at her own thoughts.

Pein crawled over to her, the scarlet sheets finally falling from his figure. She narrowed her eyes seductively at him, remembering she was still fully clothed. "I feel so overdressed." Pein smirked and Konan heard Hidan laugh. She spun around, sitting up, and found Hidan kneeling beside her, naked as well.

She tried her hardest and suppressed a nosebleed while watching him stand and crawl beside her. Hidan was still smaller than Pein, and she smiled on the inside. But wait.

What about Itachi?

She turned to him, still barely covered by the blood red sheets of the bed. He looked back at her. "You first, Konan-chan." She got an idea.

"I have something for you as well," She said the next word airy and low, "Boys." Hidan sniffed.

Konan stood and unbuttoned the top button of her cloak slowly, standing sideways. Then the next. Then the next. She spun slowly around, finging the cloak to the floor beside her and gently rocked her hips. She was wearing a half-buttoned blue top that split at the bottom and top, and tight black pants.

She turned slightly to see the men's reaction, and they were all staring intently. She smirked and unbuttoned the first of the two buttons on her top. She halfway fell out of it, and Hidan fumbled with the covers, attempting to cover himself. She unbuttoned the second and let her only top covering fall to the floor, then turned away from them, squeezing her thumbs between her pants and hips, and bent down slowly, bringing her pants with her, leaving her in only a thong.

Pein fumbled with the covers now as well.

Konan crawled onto the bed beside Pein and lay down on her back. She arched her neck to look at Itachi, still covered by the sheet. His chest twitched, and he looked away, tugging the sheets gently, finally exposing himself. Konan smiled again, and cursed on the inside. '_Itachi's bigger than Pein. Damn.' _She narrowed her eyes again seductively and wrapped a hand around Hidan's neck, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply, sliding their tongues together. Pein ran a hand down her stomach, and stopped at the thin string holding her last garment on.

She smirked with the kiss and glanced at him. He tugged the string violently, snapping it, and flung the article to the floor.

He drew invisible circles on her lower stomach, and she grunted into Hidan's mouth. They both pulled away for air, panting and smirking. Konan rolled onto her stomach and splayed one arm out in front of her, folding the other under her chin.

She spoke again, in a slightly high-pitched voice, her lower lip extending slightly out. "Itachi-kun" He blinked. "Fuck me, Itachi-kun." He almost fainted this time. Instead, he crawled forward to be in front of her and brought her chin in his hand up to meet his lips, kissing up her jawline. He inched closer to her mouth, and licked along her glossy lower lip.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, and they grinded their tongues together. Konan pulled him further into the kiss by the back of his neck, and stretched her tongue down his throat. He suppressed gagging and instead groaned. Konan brought a hand to his chest and traced a finger down, down his chest, to a nipple, stopping to pinch it lightly, down to his abs, down to stop directly above his manhood. His shoulder twitched sightly.

Hidan got bored and approached the azure-haired female from behind. He stopped when he was beside her, and slapped her ass with one hand, resting it there, and slid the other hand down her neck to stop above her breast.

She yelped at the rough slap, and broke from the kiss still panting. Pein appeared on her other side, and slid two fingers down her spine. She shivered, and Itachi rolled her over onto her back. Hidan moved his hand to Konan's stomach, fumbling with one of the four piercings around her bellybutton, and the other beside him.

Konan giggled. Her stomach was slightly ticklish.

Itachi's manhood lay directly above her head, and she seemed ultimately distracted by it. He must have noticed, because he shifted, folding a leg under him. Pein climbed on top of her and flipped her back over. She propped herself on her elbows and gazed up at Itachi, lowering her head almost unnoticably to make Itachi feel more dominant.

A smirk suddenly made its way onto his face. '_He must have an idea' _Itachi got onto his hands and knees before sitting back on his legs japanese-style, spreading them slightly. Konan noticed she was directly facing Itachi's manhood, and blushed heavily.

Just then, Pein entered her from behind. She yelped, and Itachi took the opportunity to thrust himself into her mouth. Konan was seriously turned on by being filled both ways, and moaned around Itachi. She sucked on his length, and deep-throated him, showing absolutely no sign of gagging. "Ngh-" Itachi closed his eyes tightly. Konan swallowed around him. "Aah!" Pein pulled out and thrust back in again before sliding under her, pressing his head to her stomach, and squeezed himself in again.

Konan pulled away from Itachi shortly, "Aah! It's so big! AAH!" Pein continued his pace, and suddenly Hidan mounted her from behind. She pumped Itachi's cock with one hand, holding herself up with the other, and swirled her tongue around the tip. "Gh-" Hidan forced himself partway into Konan's ass, only sheathing the tip. "Aah! hidan! It-it's too big! AAH!!" He forced himself halfway in. "But you're taking the whole thing...ngh..." He shoved it the rest of the way in, and Pein pulled out again. "Aah! Ngh! Aah!" Hidan pulled out to the tip and Pein shoved himself back in again.

Konan licked eagerly up and down Itachi's length before taking it completely in, swirling her tongue around it.

Hidan forced himself back into Konan while Pein pulled out again. "Ggh...Konan...Ah...You're so tight..." Hidan yanked out, and Pein thrust back into Konan, hitting that special spot. "AAH!!" Konan swallowed around Itachi's length again. "Nnn...Leader..." Pein looked up between Konan's breasts to Itachi.

"Switch with me." Pein pulled out hesitantly, Hidan sheathing himself once again, and took station in front of Konan. Hidan angled himself, and grinded against Konan's ass. "Aah!" Itachi flipped Konan onto her side, and she propped herself up once again on her right arm. Hidan fell with her, and pulled out slowly. Itachi squeezed himself in just to the tip. "AAH!! ITACHI!! You're too big!" He pushed hard into Konan, making it halfway in. "NGH! HAAH! ITACHIII!" Konan sucked the tip of Pein's member with all her might and deep throated him, swallowing around him and moving to suck on the side.

Itachi shoved hard, and made it all the way in. "AAAAAHH-" Pein forced himself back into Konan's mouth, suppressing the remainder of her scream by pressing against the back of her throat. Itachi pulled violently out, and Hidan thrust himself back in. "Ngh..." He pulled out again quickly, and Itachi once again forced himself into the tight hole. He pulled out just as violently as before, and Hidan shoved himself roughly back in. Konan pulsated her tongue along Pein's shaft and nibbled one of the piercings. "Gh-"

Hidan scratched her back lightly and Itachi shoved himself back in violently. "AAH!! ITACHI!! YOU'RE SO BIG!!" She closed her eyes tightly and sucked Pein's cock again. Pein pulled out of her mouth. "Hidan...hah....switch..." Hidan yanked himself out and moved in front of Konan. "No way! That's been in my a-AAAH!!" Pein slammed himself into Konan, and Hidan pushed her against his cock. She took it into her mouth and sucked it hard. "Gah...Fuck..."

Itachi once again yanked out and Pein forced himself roughly in. "Hnng...Ah.." Itachi shoved himself in as well, without letting Pein pull out, and they ground against each other within Konan. "Aah!!" Konan deep-throated Hidan. She was being filled all three ways, and couldnt hold out any longer. "AAAAAAHH!!! ITACHIIII!!!" She came around Itachi, and he found his task much easier with the new moisture. He yanked out again and thrust back in, at the same time as Pein.

"NGH! HAH!! AH!!" Konan swirled her tongue continuously around Hidan's length before swallowing him and sucking with all her might. "Aah!! Konan!! I'm...Im gonna..." Konan lapped up the underside of Hidan's length. "HAAAHH!!" hidan came in Konan's face, and Pein yanked out so only the tip was in before cumming into Konan as well. Itachi followed close behind, cumming into Konan while pulling out, spraying half his load all over her stomach. "AAAHH!! KONAAANNgh..." They all collapsed onto the bed, Konan wiping her face with whatever small bit of sheets she could get.

"We..." She said, in between pants, "HAVE....To do that...again sometime...hah..."

"Hmm..." Hidan agreed, sprawled on his stomach in front of her. Pein chuckled beside her, and Itachi fell asleep, his arm stretched on her back. They all soon followed suit, drifting into a deep sleep, definately not looking forward to getting up at 8:00 in 7 hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I HAD to have just made history. LMAO! I can see the trophy now:**

**"First Author to make an Akatsuki 4some"**

**Lmao. I hope someone reviews soon. I'd LOOOVVVEEE to see your reaction!!! XD Cant wait!**


	19. Challenge

***************************************IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP***************************************

**I have created a challenge for myself, and I need my faithful readers to help. Thank you, if you choose to participate. Here's what I'd like for you to do:**

**1) Find a totally random song WITH LYRICS**

**2) Think of any two Akatsuki members**

**3) PM me the song name and members, and once I have 10 pairs, I will write 10 drabbles in a story called "Akatsuki Challenge"**

**Thank you all for reading this story, and I hope 10 of you will PM me. I'm really, REALLY looking forward to this.**

**This has also been posted in "Needles And Yaoi"**

******************************************THANK YOU*****************************************


	20. Goodbye

**Goodbye..**

**OK readers, I've officially lost the internet. I will no longer be able to post chapters, except whenever Mom lets me get to the library. Thanks for reading, I'm very thankful, and I hope you find and get addicted to another story. If you have any comments, I am always able to check my Email, so leave me private mssgs anytime.**

**Thanx!**


End file.
